My Prison of Redemption
by 2M1
Summary: Hermione gets lost on a trip working as an auror and comes across a mansion which isn't as empty as she thought and filled with secrets she can't begin to comprehend. More importantly though, why does the place seem so eerily familiar? Part I COMPLETED. Part II posts once a week.
1. Chapter 1

**Plot** : Hermione gets lost on a trip working as an auror and comes across a mansion which isn't as empty as she thought and filled with secrets she can't begin to comprehend. More importantly though, the place seems too, naggingly, familiar.

 _ **Part I:** Rated T_

 _ **Part II:** Rated M_

* * *

 **Part I**

Chapter 1

It was collapsing with rain, slapping heavily and mercilessly against Hermione as she struggled through the darkness. Her robes were so drenched that they trailed on the soggy ground, tripping her up. A flash of lightning and an ominous-sounding thunder grumbled overhead amongst the relentless rain. Bedraggled and desperate, Hermione held her wand alight trying to make sense of her whereabouts. Where was she? How could she have gotten so lost?

This was meant to be one of her usual routine trips as part of her Auror duties. Normally, Hermione would have a partner with her but she had foolishly said she would do it on her own. The instructions after all had been very simple. So deceptively simple she thought she could take a shortcut through an area she had never been before. Ever the stubborn girl, Hermione shoved her wet hair from her forehead holding her wand in front of her as if in self-defense against the rain. The forest loomed threateningly but in the near distance she could make out the faint sight of a small clearing. She stumbled forward, desperation building as the rain poured down insistently.

Coming up the path she paused momentarily when she saw a massive, desolate-looking mansion rising up from the darkness. That was strange, she didn't think there would be any habitable places close by as the nearest town was miles away. Hermione, though, was drawn immediately to it despite its pitiful appearance. Its days of grandeur seemed to be a distant memory as it stood rather forlornly in the midst of the rain and forest.

It was definitely not muggle Hermione thought, as she could feel the rippling of enchantments surrounding it. It was like a castle from a fairytale but covered with moss, drooping from neglect and with a decrepit, dilapidated look. It seemed completely uninhabited without a single light stemming from its numerous darkened windows.

Oh what the hell, Hermione thought – she better seek refuge from the rain quickly. Stepping up to the front door she pushed it open and it swung quietly, somewhat menacingly, at her shove. She hesitated in the entrance and scanned the area. Being an Auror and having gone through a war had taught her to be overly cautious. She had a slight unease about the place, like a little fly buzzing behind the ear, but decided there was little harm in hiding from the rain in an abandoned house. After all, it would only be until the rain let up and she could figure out what to do. Not seeing anything suspicious at first, Hermione lit her wand and wandered further in. Her eyes opened wide as she cast them over what was once an enormous and grand, beautiful living room.

It was so imposing with its thick carpets, covered heavily in dust, big paintings with its inhabitants missing, elegant furniture strewn over the whole room with careful precision but looking like they had never been used in ages. Hermione shut the door behind her and without the sound of the whirling storm outside, was thrown by the complete silence that greeted her. "Hello?" she called out. Her voice echoed along the hall. She didn't really expect a response but waited carefully, appraising the whole room, eyes going up to a grand staircase that led to the upstairs floor. She wondered who had lived here and why they had left.

She walked through the hall and up the staircase, sliding her hands down the gold handrails now laced with cow-webs. She heard a sudden scuttle and froze, her foot about to step on the next stair. A rat ran across the wood, a few stairs ahead of her, its red eyes gleaming in the light of her wand. Hermione shuddered and only then felt the chill that was seeping in through the walls and beneath her drenched clothes.

She wandered back downstairs and towards a fireplace that was so unkempt she briefly wondered if it would work. Flicking her wand she was glad when a roaring fire started up, sending immediate warmth to its surrounding. Shuffling closer, Hermione cast a drying spell on her clothes, and wrung her hair out, letting the droplets of water trickle down the nape of her neck. Sighing with relief she sank as close as she could to the fire and rubbed her blue hands together, watching them go white and then finally flush as blood rushed into them.

 _Pitter patter_.

Hermione's stomach lurched and she whirled around. Had she made that sound up or were those footsteps? It certainly was not the rain that had made that noise and it sounded like it had come from within the room. Maybe it was just another rat, though, the noise sounded a lot heavier than a rodent. "Hello?" she called out again. She withdrew her wand and held it in front of her fearfully. The silence greeted her thickly.

A few minutes passed, though it felt like only a few moments, and Hermione turned to the fire again basking in its warmth. She couldn't shake the suspicion that she was being watched. The walls seemed to whisper menacingly around her- there was something creepy about this place as if it was hiding a brutally dark secret. Suddenly, Hermione heard another noise directly behind her. She gasped, stumbled around and faced the room again. A tin rolled slowly toward her from the darkness stopping at where she was kneeling. Shakily she picked it up and noted that it was cat food. Studying it further, it registered in her mind that it was just freshly opened, the top looking as it if was bitten into in order to reveal its contents. She didn't have time to look at it further before she saw a flash of grey fur and snapping her head up came face-to-face with a rather curious cat.

 _Oh My God. Hooman!_

Hermione shrieked and dropped the tin. She held her wand ahead of her and studied the cat closely. It was a beautiful silver grey and had shiny green eager eyes.

 _Hooman? Hooman! You're a Hooman._

It began to dawn on Hermione that it was the cat that was speaking. "Hello", Hermione said cautiously. She thought she saw a smile on its face as it started prancing around her, sniffing her eagerly.

 _My name is Masher,_ it says proudly.

"Hello Masher. My name is Hermione."

 _Hey minny._

"No, no my name is Hermione. Her-mine-ee"

The cat proudly crooned her name, still incorrectly, coming closer and rubbing its head against her. It was so gorgeous and silky that Hermione could not help but stroke it gently. The cat obviously enjoying being petted was purring desperately. "Who owns you Masher?"

Masher looked confused. _No one owns me Hooman_.

Poor cat, Hermione thought rubbing the top of his head. Abandoned and all alone in such a gloomy place. She wondered for how long. Perhaps it had not been so long considering there seemed to still be cat food. However, the place looked like it hadn't seen the warmth of humans in over a decade.

Her stomach suddenly grumbled and Masher's ears pricked up at the noise. Turning around he indicated with his head that Hermione should follow him. The young brunette hesitated, but as he scuttled away she cautiously took his lead and followed him down the long hallway and into the furthest room which turned out to be a kitchen. He didn't stop as he went further in and into a pantry. Hermione stopped short when she saw that it was stocked to the brim with food that looked like it could last years and years. Had whoever lived here abandoned it for some reason?

Oddly, the kitchen looked lived-in and suspiciously used. Her eyes immediately fell on a pot of cream chicken soup sitting closest to the pantry door and she forgot about her doubts as her stomach grumbled again. Apparently being lost made her work up a huge appetite. She picked the tin up and used her wand to heat the soup up on the stove. Waiting for it to boil she cast her eyes over the rather clean kitchen, drumming her hands on the cold, white tiles of the counter. That's odd. In a place that looked so abandoned the kitchen stood out in sharp contrast with its cleanliness. The hairs on the back of her arm raised themselves slightly.

She didn't think much of it though as the soup began to bubble. Once it was prepared, Hermione gobbled it up and felt its warmth sink into her stomach and all over her body. She sighed, feeling much better immediately. With a much clearer head Hermione decided to explore the place more and see what else she could find out about this empty house. The curiosity she had since a child, never gone, urged her to find out a bit more. She went back through the main room into what looked like a dining room. The room was long and expansive with a huge oak-wood table in the middle that looked like it could sit thirty people. However, it was covered with dust and looked woefully dismal and unwelcoming- like everywhere else.

She wandered back out and through to another door which she found was another living room. Once again she was taken aback by how much it was caked in dust, grime and cow-webs. Finding nothing she went back out and kept searching, but room after room was empty, desolate and inhabitable. Reaching the final room, she walked in and froze suddenly. The feeling of deja-vu, that had been nagging her in the back of her head, crashed into her like a sudden wave. She knew this place.

Her skin tingled and goosebumps spread up her arms. The room crawled with filth but it looked exactly like the day she had first been in it.

-Flashback-

 _Lying on the floor, pain spreading through her arm. She was weeping desperately, lips bleeding from where she had bitten down to prevent herself from screaming further. She writhed as another flash of pain thrashed through her. The pain was unlike any she felt and her arm felt like it was going to explode. She felt so numb, the agony so excruciatingly biting, as her mouth hung open in a silent scream._

 _A loud cackle howled around her and there was a flash of thick bushy black hair._

Hermione shuddered as she woke herself from the terrible flashback. No fucking way, was all Hermione could think.

Surely, she would have recognised it from its front? She began to realise, as painfully distant memories that had been locked away so severely, resurfaced that she had never really gotten a good picture of the front of her place of torture. After all, it was not like she had been given a tour.

She felt something brush her legs, nearly jumping out of her skin in fear, but looked down to see that it was only Masher who had refused to leave as she explored the house. "Masher?" she asked slowly, not sure if she wanted to know the answer and careful to use the right words this time, "Does anyone live here?" Maybe they had gone forever.

 _Well of course Hooman._

Masher walked further into the room all the way to the other side, before sitting down and gazing adoringly up at the wall. Hermione hesitated, not ready to step into a room that was the cause of so much pain and suffering. Finally and very warily, she entered and stole quietly to where Masher was. Hermione realised that it was a painting that had captured Masher's attention; a huge painting but hidden in the shadows, shrouded by the same darkness of the rest of the house. The closer she drew, though, there was no denying the unmistakable figure that looked backed at her silently: Draco Malfoy.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

 ** _Excited to start my first story on here having plotted this for a while (while taking a shower). I look forward to hearing your responses and will post next chapter shortly!_  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione was in Malfoy Manor, there was no doubt of it. In her mind, she started to recognise the trifling things she had missed before: the dark green curtains with silver tassels, the blackened mahogany wood she had laid bleeding on (in what seemed like a lifetime ago), the Malfoy crest emblazoned everywhere on the columns and doorknobs.

Hermione dropped to her knees and sank her head in her hands. To say she was confused was an understatement. Soon after the war, Lucius Malfoy's death had been widespread and celebrated by everyone as the start of a new era. To have the biggest death eater die surely meant that the long reign of Voldemort would never ever happen again. His only child and son had not been seen since then, nearly ten years afterwards. There were rumours, many more outrageous than the next but most (like Hermione) had assumed he had left in the UK to make a life for himself somewhere else. Without the whispers and harsh comments.

However, the traces of food, the fact that kitchen looked like the only place remotely lived-in, an adoring Masher looking at his companion…could it be that Malfoy had hidden in this mansion all this time?

"How is Malfoy still here?" Granger murmured, her mind reeling, trying to recall as much information as she could about Malfoy in the past ten years. Nothing. There had not been a trace, not even a mention about him in ten years. It was like he had disappeared.

"Never my intentions Granger."

That voice. She could tell that voice anywhere in a heartbeat. It was still dripped with sarcasm but spoken in a deeper, more gruff voice than the one she remembered. Slowly, she dropped her hands and turned around to view the person behind her, not trusting herself to believe it was actually him; the one and only Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway, like a vision. It was the difference in the way he looked that took Hermione's breath away. Age had made him taller and broader but his once so pompously gelled hair was limp, his face scarred and unshaven and his skin so deathly pale. A pattern of livid scars dug in deep into his skin and swirled down his face and neck and dipped beneath his clothes. Yet, it was his eyes that caught her attention; they had changed the most– the familiar deep pools of silver were like a dull brittle grey, lifeless and blank.

"Malfoy" she managed weakly before her world went black.

* * *

She woke up only moments later but in that time she found that she was lying on her side on a dark velvet couch. Rubbing her forehead she looked around to see she was back in the main room where, the fire she had started in the fireplace, was still raging. A long shadow fell over it and her eyes traveled up to the figure of Malfoy standing over the flames, fixing the coals deep-in-thought. Hermione cringed, immediately embarrassed that she fainted in shock. That was such an awful reaction, especially, for a famous auror like her who should have stronger nerves than that. She was not a little girl anymore and yet it seemed seeing him had reduced her to just that.

How some things don't change, she thought to herself ruefully.

Her shuffling to get more comfortable on the couch made a stark noise to the quiet surroundings but Malfoy did not stir and his gaze remained fixed on the fire. He had clearly heard her movements but didn't bother to ask if she was ok, preferring to remain in his thoughts.

Hermione, on the other hand, was bubbling with so many questions but she likewise, remained stunned into silence. It was quiet for a few minutes. She noticed that a grandfather clock was ticking somewhere in the background, that she had most certainly not heard before. Finally, not bearing the silence anymore she managed to say, "You look older".

She could have slapped herself. Was that the only foolish thing she could think of to say?

Malfoy finally regarded her, his expression humorless. "How did you get in here?"

"Your door was not locked" Hermione said a bit surprised and defensively. She did not really expect a wonderful re-union but his brusque manner threw her off, the way it always did when they were back at Hogwarts.

"That's not what I mean Granger. Why are you _here_?"

"I was uhrm lost. I was on auror duties, you see, and I was trying to take a shortcut but ended up walking right into a storm." She wrung her hands and tried not to look at him. Maybe he was an illusion, a figment of her imagination and she would wake up for real from her fainting.

He listened with quiet interest. "You work as an auror?" He sounded impressed and Hermione thought she detected a hint of jealousy. She wrote it off as her brain still being muddled after the black-out.

"Yes" she replied, "I mean I worked a bit with the ministry of magic but Harry was going on and on about how I should become an Auror like him and how much I would like it".

"Potter?"

"Yes". As if there was another Harry she could be talking about. They fell back into silence.

Hermione cleared her throat after a few long minutes had drawn past, and started gently, "No one has seen you for so long Malfoy. Have you been living here for long?"

"Yes" he answered darkly. Malfoy turned his back to her and continued to fiddle with the coal. Ever as communicative, Hermione thought sarcastically.

 _Hooman._

Hermione turned to see Masher stroll in and jump onto the couch next to her. She patted him gently as he leaned his head forward in offering. He purred excitedly,

 _You've met Draco! Draco…Hooman number 2!_

Draco only nodded absent-mindlessly in response to Masher's outburst. Hermione smiled slightly and scratched behind Masher's ears which seemed to make him shiver in new waves of delight. He was so cute. She couldn't imagine Draco having a cat, it seemed highly unusual.

 _Hooman! I've never seen another Hooman in 10 years._

Hermione looked up sharply. Was she the only other person that had visited him since the war? That was impossible. Masher must be confused. Draco's face remained emotionless but his shoulder hunched slightly, tense. Hermione's discomfort grew as the silence continued to linger.

Gingerly, she stood up and made her way to a window to survey her surroundings. It was still pouring terribly she realized grimly. She knew she had outstayed her trespassing and coughed slightly in embarrassment, a bad habit she always did when she felt extremely uncomfortable. A big part of her wanted to stay longer and question Malfoy – this would be the first time she could talk to her 'enemy' since the war and the curious side of her was determined to find out more. How long had he been here? Why did his place look so terrible? Why did he look so terrible? He intrigued her unlike any way he did before. He looked so aged; she imagined there were still traces of his beauty under the rugged exterior but it was hard to get past the haunting look in his face. It was like he had seen death and become part of it in its presence.

However, with the continuation of silence she knew she must be unwelcome; she had after all intruded unintentionally onto his property. The door _was_ open though, she reminded herself defensively. How could she have known someone lived there, let alone Malfoy?

"I should go…" she began helplessly. Draco glanced up at her sharply taking in her conflicted face and eyes brimmed with concern.

"It's raining" he said bluntly, the most obvious thing in the world.

Hermione looked out the window again as if the rain may have stopped from when she last looked. Seeing the deluge, Hermione knew that she really did not want to go back out there. However, what choice did she have? Malfoy clearly was not in the mood to talk and it was not like she had been invited.

"You should stay".

She gasped. Had he just said what she thought he did? Her head whipped around to study his face but it was indescribable.

"Stay?" she managed weakly and a bit thankfully. She was sure that was not obvious with the surprise still laced in her voice.

He shrugged and indicated up the stairs, "I've got an extra room you can stay in."

She had no doubt he had an extra room imagining the size of the manor. Masher purred in agreement.

"I…well, thank you. I mean, if you don't mind." She cringed at how flustered she sounded. Clearing her throat she was glad when she managed to say with more confidence and measure of grace, "I guess I can stay one night if that is no trouble to you".

A little hope in her wondered if she stayed a bit longer, maybe she could find out a little bit more about Malfoy after all these years. She was, however, mainly grateful that she did not have to face the terrible weather outside again.

Draco nodded coolly in response but for a second Hermione thought she saw a whisper of a smile on his scarred face.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So posted this up soon after because** **they were intended to be introduction chapters. I hope you are all suitably intrigued! More to come shortly.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _Hooman is staying overnight?_

This was Masher's absolute dream come true. He skipped down the hallway rapidly in front of Malfoy, his tail swishing with excitement, as the tall blonde followed after him on his way to show Hermione to her guest-room.

 _Hooman, Hooman, Hooman_

Masher could not help chanting over and over again. Hermione watched him amused before glancing under her eye at Draco. She felt bad for imposing herself, especially with someone who she had always viewed as the enemy. That was 10 years ago she had to mentally remind herself. Who says they could not be friendly or at least cordial with each other? He had, after all, given her shelter during bad weather. She wouldn't expect the Draco she knew to ever in a million years offer shelter to someone like her.

After walking down a hallway filled with so many of the same-looking doors (Hermione lost count very quickly), they finally stopped in front of one distinctly bigger and grander black door. Draco leaned forward and pushed it open, standing aside as an indication that she should go in first. Hermione cautiously entered, not quite sure what to expect. It certainly wasn't the sight of one of the biggest and grandest bedrooms she had ever been into. There was a huge wooden four-poster bed in the middle covered in black silk sheets. The floor was carpeted and warm in contrast to the rest of the manor and the walls were silver with gold carvings in them. It really was beautiful despite looking a bit depressed with neglect as well as dark from the black curtains covering the window. Nevertheless, it still had remnants of its previous glory.

She nervously put her bag on the bed and turned around, wringing her hands again.

"Thank you Malfoy. You really didn't have to".

Draco seemed to hesitate, unsure what to say before he nodded his head in a silent you welcome. He made to go before adding as an afterthought, "I will see you tomorrow".

With that he disappeared. Hermione furrowed her head at his lack of manners. What did she expect though really, she thought to herself, for him to sing her a lullaby?

Sighing, she took a good look around the room again. She was not sure if it was suspicion or what but she cast some spells to make sure there was nothing hidden in the room. They revealed nothing but Hermione was not completely satisfied. There was something odd about the place, she had an instinctively bad feeling about it, but what, she didn't know what exactly. Hermione laid down on the bed, vaguely registering that Masher must have disappeared, probably to keep Malfoy company. Tiredness consumed her and she fell asleep before her head even touched the pillow.

* * *

Hermione woke up confused and disoriented. Her dreams had been plagued with unusual darkness…the like she had not felt since the war. It was completely pitch black and she could not tell where she was or what time it was. She yawned loudly and sniffled as she felt a wave of icy air from outside touch her warm body that had been cocooned so expertly to trap all the heat. The sheets felt so silky and she felt so comfortable in the bed, she wished she could stay a bit longer. It took her a few moments before the events of last night began to drift back into her memory. She shot up when she realized that she was in fact still in Draco's home. She looked around panicked. Good, she was still alive. Quickly, she scurried to the window, ignoring how horrible it felt to leave the comforts of the bed and peeled back the dark curtains.

A flood of light blinded her momentarily and lit up the room revealing the true beauty that had been absent in the darkness. Her eyes finally became adjusted to the light, enough for her to begin to relish the views of the fields of the manor as well as the forest creeping on the edges of the property. It did not look anywhere as scary as it did the night before; in fact, it was rather breath-taking.

What time was it? She glanced at her muggle watch and registered with mild shock that it was nearly 11 in the morning. Wow, she had slept so peacefully and long despite the bad dreams. She wandered into an en suite bathroom that was all tiled in green and white and surprisingly completely filled with bathroom items. Hermione's curiosity peaked immediately - it did not look like the bathroom was ever used (if the room had been any indication), though it was thankfully cleaner than the rest of the house. She showered, washed her face and brushed her teeth (thank god Hermione was always prepared with extra items in her magicked bottomless handbag). She managed to find an extra sweater in the bag as well and brushing her curly hair finally felt presentable enough to make a presence.

She peered into the hallway but heard absolute silence in the castle. She pulled back into her room, starting to feel a thick trepidation in the bottom of her stomach at seeing Draco again. It would only be for the morning - the weather looked good and she could probably head straight off. Perhaps, she could even try to wriggle a few more words out of him. Hermione decided she better send off a message to Harry before leaving the Manor.

She pulled out a sheet of paper and some ink and sat poised to write. But what do write? Should she say that she finally met Draco? She wanted to gush about how he looked…well terrible - she was sure Harry would take some pleasure out of that. Something stopped her from doing that though- there was clearly a reason why Malfoy was so absent in any stories for the past ten years. Maybe privacy was all he wanted. She decided to just write that she got lost and found a place to stay overnight but that she will be back in the ministry later. There, that sounded short and simple without any need to worry Harry. Maybe she would mention to his face when she next met him.

Sealing the letter, she cast a magic spell to send it off. The letter fluttered weakly, gave a brief shudder but laid still again. That was strange. She tried again but the same thing happened over again. She called for her work owl to come instead but there was no flutter of wings signaling his arrival.

Maybe he is just far away, she thought. She sat down on the bed facing the window and waited impatiently. After twenty minutes it dawned on her than no owl was coming and no message could be sent. It was like a shield was around the place preventing anything from getting it. And from anything getting out as well, she thought grimly. She had never heard of such a shield though - and usually, if there were, they were visible to the naked eye.

Hermione headed downstairs with the intention of finding Draco and asking about it. She had just made her way along the hallway and down the stairs when an impatient Masher pounced playfully on her, purring happily. She bent down to scratch him behind the ear and he rubbed his head against her head before indicating that she should follow him to the dining room. Excitedly, he started trotting away and Hermione had to laugh as she struggled to keep up with him. She wondered what the matter was before the door swung open and she entered the room.

She paused, completely astonished, as she took in the sight before her.

The room had clearly been cleaned with a quick magic spell and gone was the dust and cow-webs to reveal the room in all its grandest spectacle. What was more breath-taking though was the dining table that was filled to the brim with every possible breakfast treat; the delicious smell wafting in her nose and teasing her hungry stomach. There was everything from crispy toast to exotic fruits and thick, creamy oatmeal. Her eyes gazed down the whole table as she walked along its length slowly, still gob-smacked. Finally her eyes rested on the figure of Draco who was standing at the end of the table regarding her thoughtfully.

She bit her lip self-consciously. It was only now that she had noticed him. Had he prepared all of this? She had not spotted a single elf in the house.

Draco pulled out a chair and gestured for her to sit. She did so, shocked into silence.

"I trust you slept well?" he asked.

He was making such an effort and Hermione could not but help feel a twinge of warmth for his efforts. "I did" she said before gazing again at the food. "Is this all for us?"

"Yes, and you should probably start eating before Masher eats it all".

Masher made a noise that could have been a snort but it was hard to tell with his head buried into a cream dish.

Malfoy took a seat next to her and started eating straight away. Silence settled over them but it was much more comfortable than last night – perhaps it was the charm of all the delicious food. Hermione ate as well in silence, appraising the man next to her with quiet curiosity. She knew he must feel her looks on him but if he did, he didn't comment. He just kept on eating quietly.

What happened to him? Why is he so different and yet so similar? Hermione mused thoughtfully continuing to eat, starting with the oatmeal before trying some of the meltingly delicious fruits. They had been seated in silence for about half an hour before Draco suddenly asked "Would you like to walk around the manor with me?"

It was so unexpected that she choked on the fruit cake she was nibbling on. She coughed slightly, flushing with embarrassment, before accepting his offer a bit too quickly and enthusiastically. However, she was too excited to hide that; this was the chance she was hoping to have to finally find out more about him.

After they had both eaten more than they could and Masher had eaten so much that he had to lay on his back moaning with pain, absolutely incapable of moving, Malfoy stood up and cleared the dishes with a whisk of his wand. They both pulled on warmer coats and then wandered out into the outside area. Draco started walking down the pathway around the house and behind, onto the fields that spread expansively to the reaches of the forest. Malfoy's tall legs set quite a firm pace and Hermione had to walk quickly to keep up.

He gazed ahead of them and did not say anything at all. There was silence for about ten minutes as they just walked aimlessly around the gardens and field, enjoying the cool crisp air. It was such a peaceful silence, Hermione resisted breaking it but finally her curious side came out and she blurted "I can't send messages. Is there a reason why?"

She peeked at him and was surprised to see a flicker of anger on his face before he schooled it back into a blank expression. "You wanted to send a message?"

She bristled a little at his condescending tone. What was she, his prisoner?

"Yes Malfoy, I wanted to send a message. I needed to tell Harry that I was ok and heading back to work later".

His sadness was so evident on his face that it made Hermione pause in her walking. Was it what she had said? Noticing that she was not walking with him anymore, he paused as well and turned to look at her.

"Yes well, you'll find it hard to send any messages or receive any. There's a shield to prevent that…as well the use of floo powder or portals or apparition. You will have to go out in the forest to do that".

Hermione was absolutely flabbergasted. Her mouth opened and closed many times but no words came out. He watched her coolly and waited until she finally managed to splutter, "No…like…what….why…why would…I don't understand".

He grimaced slightly then shrugged, "Why don't you ask the person who also made sure that I can never step outside of this shield either?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hope to hear more reviews and likes to see what people think so far!**

 **Also please excuse if you notice any minor errors and just let me know so I can correct them (I'm writing it as I go and I know I must miss over things)...also English is not my first language so I'm sure there will be one or two mistakes.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It could have only been a minute but for Hermione it seemed like an extraordinarily long time before she could finally remember how to speak.

"Wha…what do you mean?" she finally spluttered.

Draco watched her, an eyebrow cocked in mild amusement but his face serious enough to tell her that this was not some kind of joke.

"You're trapped? Like you can't leave this place? Like you're..." Hermione could not find the words. "Stuck?" she ended bewildered.

His silence was affirmation enough.

"But…I don't understand," she continued. "For how long? Have you tried leaving? What happens when you do? Like have you tried contacting anyone to ask how to…" she trailed off at the realization of her own mistake. How could he have contacted anyone when no messages could be sent either in or out? She bit her lip and pathetically said, "I'm sorry…I just. I just don't understand".

Draco sighed and then continued walking. For a moment, Hermione thought that he was just going to walk away after making such a statement but he stopped a few meters ahead and seated himself on a bench.

She hesitated but when he looked up at her as if to ask if she was coming, she quickly hurried over, nearly tripping over her robes in the process. Sitting down on the bench, a firm distance away from Draco, she turned to look at him with big eyes. She challenged him silently to answer her. Draco looked a thousand times older, if that was even possible, as he rubbed his forehead.

Finally he said grimly, "Yes Granger, I have tried to get out. There is no way – the magic is too strong. Whatever it is – it has not let me get out for years".

There was silence and when Hermione realized he was not going to say anymore she shuffled closer and poked him, hard, in the chest. He flinched at the human contact; his eyes dropped to her finger and followed it up to her hand, her arm and finally rested on her face. He studied her for so long that Hermione began to feel extremely uncomfortable. However, she resisted the temptation to look away, instead facing him off squarely. After a long silence he finally sighed and looked down at the ground, shattering the dull quietness that the two seemed to constantly find themselves in.

"It's a long story Granger", he said warily. His voice was cloaked with guardedness, his fingers wrapped tightly into a fist.

Hermione smiled smugly and crossed her arms, "I'm not going anywhere Malfoy".

"You're not?" and when Draco looked up Hermione found herself smiling back slightly at the twinkle that had appeared in his eyes. Something she hadn't seen since he was at Hogwarts, before the scandal of Voldemort had ever really surfaced. She felt a tug deep in her heart – was it sympathy for the man that sat before her? She was not sure but she was determined, more than ever, in the infamous Hermione-style, to know the full story. Even if she had to beat it out of him.

"Fine" he relented. Hermione sighed with relief (she really didn't want to have to beat him up), unfolding her arms and tapping her fingers unconsciously against her jeans under her robes in hungry anticipation.

"Under one condition" Draco continued.

Hermione couldn't help but wince slightly. She had been so eager - what could he possibly want? With a muster of cool indifference to disguise her curiosity she asked what it was. She hoped it was not something impossible or extraordinary like a million galleons. Though she was sure she could manage to find that money if only to know more.

"You stay one more night". At the look of shock on her face, he continued hurriedly, "One more night and I will tell you everything you want to know. I promise".

She looked at him guardedly, "Everything?"

"Everything".

* * *

It was late in the afternoon and Hermione was sitting in the living room, curled up on the couch. She faced Draco who was seated in his chair by the fireplace. It was lit up but it did little to ease the tension that seemed to have built up between them.

"Everything, Draco. You promised to tell me everything" she reminded pointedly. So far he had not revealed anything, remaining frustratingly tight-lipped and she was straining to know. She was sure it was visible on her face.

Draco looked at her with curiosity. "What?" she asked.

"You called me Draco".

"Oh…" It was all she could say. Instead she studied his chair, the one he seemed to take a liking to constantly sitting in. It fitted him well with its velvety and dark olive green texture.

"I suppose I don't really know how to start" Draco finally said, shuffling his feet. He's nervous, Hermione realized and another pang of sympathy shot through her.

"Maybe I can ask questions and you can answer them?" she proposed.

Draco considered but nodded in agreement.

"Right…well. Why?"

Draco raised his eyebrows and drawled, "Think you'll have to be more specific Granger if you want answers".

Hermione had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. The sympathy she had felt was quickly evaporated. "What magic is keeping you in?" she clarified.

"I'm not sure…" When her eyebrows rose, Draco continued, "It's some form of dark magic. I've studied it as much as I could…being trapped in here I haven't had much else to do. However, there is no mention of it anywhere. Not even what it is." He shrugged helplessly and Hermione believed him.

"How long?"

"Tomorrow it will be ten years and 113 days"

Hermione paused at the deep sadness that entered his eyes. She bit her lips and struggled to form the words, "And you've not been once outside in all that time?"

"Not once"

"Masher said I was…well…I thought he was mistaken or some…"

"Yes Granger. You're the only other human I've seen in all this time."

At her sympathetic expression he growled slightly and said with bitterness, "Don't, Granger. I would rather have preferred it was someone else. Anyone else".

Hermione chose to ignore this and sat up straighter, "How did this happen?"

"Guess the person had a grudge against me. I guess most people did. I was a death eater, the worst kind…pathetic. Don't look at me like that Granger…I don't need your sympathy."

"Stop being stubborn Malfoy…I'm just empathizing."

"Empathizing?" he sneered, "You have no fucking idea what it is like to be me Granger. No idea what hell I've gone through being here. Having no one but a cat and useless paintings as company. You even start talking to the shadows. Having the whole world forget of your existence. As if you meant nothing and you mean nothing. No, Granger this is torture in its purest form. Don't you dare say you empathize."

Hermione was overwhelmed to see a solitary tear seep out of Draco's eyes. He didn't take notice, only continued further, anger boiling up, "Everyone made mistakes and I know I should have paid but this…this is not even like Azkaban. To be locked in your own home…it stops being a home. It stops being anything. There is no hope. At least Azkaban you know you are in prison and that you've done something wrong. Here, I feel like I'm paying for the crime of just being a Malfoy, for just being me."

Hermione realized her cheeks were wet and she sniffled slightly to cover it. She remained silent, Draco seemed to have worked up a storm but it was a relief to see him letting himself go. Floods of sadness overcame her for the man that sat in front of her. No, not a man. The shell of what was once a man.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

There was silence and then Draco said quietly, almost inaudibly, "I'm the one that should be sorry". It was not an apology but it was probably the closest she would ever get to having one.

He sighed again and his head dropped into hands. For several moments, they sat in absolute silence, Hermione too overwhelmed to press on with any more questions.

The ticking of the clock was the only thing that was heard for several minutes and Hermione started to think that maybe Draco would never talk again before he raised his head again.

"Tell me about yourself Granger".

Hermione looked at him flustered. Herself? He wanted to know about her? Right now?

"Other than an auror, what do you do?" he persisted.

She blushed and had to wrack her brain to think. "What do I do?"

"Yes, Granger…for fun" he said dryly.

"I uh…I read."

Draco's lips slipped into a smile and Hermione hesitated at first, taken aback at how much younger he looked with one - he finally looked his age. With a little more confidence she continued, "I mean auror's work does mean lots of travel and busy schedules. I'm usually so tired when I go home I have no more energy to do anything but watch TV"

"TV?"

"It's umm a muggle device. To watch moving pictures and stuff".

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

She was so taken aback by the change in topic she just stared at him stupidly.

"Boyfriend, Granger?" Draco continued impatiently, "Or husband?"

"I…well…no" she floundered.

Draco smirked, "Weasley never managed to score with you?"

"I…that's none of your business! I mean…we tried but it just didn't work out. Something about me being not family-oriented enough". She knew she had said too much so her eyes fell back on the floor.

"What's changed in the outside world then Granger."

Hermione paused unsure what to say but then finally started telling him as much as she could think of at the top of her head. In fact, it was a lot. She talked about Neville becoming a professor, of the daily prophet nearly closing because of all the scandals, of a new wizard politician becoming UK prime minister and who had fostered new muggle-wizard laws to help muggle-borns, of Harry marrying Ginny and having a son and pregnant with another, of the Patil twins marrying two Slytherin classmates and so much more. Draco listened like a child, with wondrous disbelief, soaking it all in.

An hour had passed and another. Night had come but except for the occasional questions from Draco, Hermione found herself retelling as much as she could about the past ten years sharing in his child-like astonishment at how much the world had changed. At how much he had changed.

Finally a question that had been pressing at the tip of her mind finally got its chance, as she asked haltingly, "Who did this Draco? Who did this to you?"

She waited nervously…did he even know? His face said he did, as his eyes clouded over with anger and he stared at the ground, hands shaking slightly where they were resting on the armchair.

"Please, Draco…" she begged softly.

He breathed heavily then said one word that turned her stomach to stone.

"Weasley".

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Thank you for the reviews...they make me write faster! Let me know what you guys think :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Weasley.

It echoed through the hall like a dull threat. Hermione's sharp intake of breath was the only thing that pierced it.

 _No_. Ron? Ron was the one behind this? It couldn't be. Yes she had grown apart from Ron through the busy years. Naturally they no longer spent as much time together as they used to in school but he was still one of her closest friends. He always would be.

"It can't be" she whispered horrified. She shook her head violently, "You've got to be wrong Malfoy. There is some mistake…"

Draco smiled grimly, "It's hard to be wrong when you were there Granger. If I could see her right now…god, what I would do".

 _Her?_

Hermione's brows furrowed. "What do you mean…her?"

Draco raised his eyebrows, then laughed darkly as he read Hermione's confused face, "Oh come now Granger. I thought you were smarter. You didn't actually think Ron would be capable of doing this?"

Hermione just gaped at him. What the hell was he on about? "You mean it was not Ron…" she started slowly.

Draco seemed to find the thought amusing as he continued laughing, his eyes, though, got darker. "No Granger, I'm not talking about Ron. Or his stupid brothers. I'm talking about Potter's wife. There is only one other Weasley who probably hates me more than her stupid pitiable brother".

"Ginny? But it can't be her" Hermione said firmly. There was no way. Draco was lying – perhaps making up a story to make her turn on her best friend. What better way to do that than to accuse his wife of such a terrible thing? She would rather believe it was an evil scheme concocted by Draco than to imagine there was some truth in what he was saying. No, she couldn't believe that it was Ginny. She wouldn't.

"Who else Granger?" Draco snapped harshly, "I saw her with my own eyes. The day she banished me to this existence. There was so much hate…I may have deserved it but it does not mean I wish her any less dead than I did back then".

Hermione remained tight-lipped staring at him accusingly as if she expected him to take back his ridiculous allegation. He growled, exasperated, "For fuck's sake Granger – what use would I have lying about something like this?"

Before Hermione could think of a response, there was a sudden meow and Masher strolled in. He didn't take notice of the thick tension in the air instead reminding them in an all-important voice that it was dinner time. Clearly his whole day away hunting had not gone well. Hermione found that hard to fathom, imagining all the rats that probably lived in the manor.

It couldn't be Ginny. The thought again stormed through her mind.

She was never close to Ginny but what she knew of the fiery red-head was that she had grown from the timid girl she knew to a passionate, loyal and proud mother to Harry's kids. Hermione couldn't help but be reminded that Ginny was infamous for a fiery temper, that put even the older Mrs. Weasley's anger to shame, and she could be clever enough to think of such a tricky spell. Hermione quickly tried to banish those thoughts.

She watched under her eye as Draco stood up from his chair stretching slightly from being cramped in the seat for long. He announced that he would prepare dinner – as if it was the most casual thing to express after their serious conversation. When Hermione didn't say anything, he looked at her cautiously before shaking his head slightly then heading out. She sighed a little with relief. She desperately needed a few precious moments alone just to come to grips with everything.

As soon as she was sure he was gone, she moaned loudly. Masher who was licking his paws looked up at her curiously.

"Masher, the person who put the spell on this place?" Hermione gazed desperately at Masher.

 _Yes Hooman. Hooman knows of spell?_

"Yes. I" Hermione hesitated, failing to find the right words, "…did you see it? Was it….was it Ginny Potter?" She waited breathlessly not sure what to expect.

 _Yes Hooman. Yes. Yes…evil girl._

Masher nodded energetically, his eyes filled with absolute terror. It's just a cat, Hermione thought immediately trying to brush off the second confirmation even though she had been the one to ask.

I mean I can't take a word from a cat, Hermione thought, but could she take Draco's word? There was the simplistic nature in the way Masher viewed his world where he saw no need to tell a lie which made his confirmation ring truer.

Hermione leaned back against the couch and breathed in heavily staring up at the ceiling for several long moments. Finally, unable to calm her nerves she got up and paced around the room. She cast her eyes on the decorative tables lining the room and was surprised to see that there were lots of small framed paintings that she had not really paid attention to before. She picked up one of them and studied it, showing a small Draco, perhaps 3 or 4 years old, in the laps of his father. She shuddered slightly at the cold eyes of the older Malfoy that bore back at her but the smiling Draco in his lap was so cute and cheerful. So innocent – before the life he lived that beat the goodness out of him and spitefully cut out any hope of happiness. Her eyes wandered down the row of photos further - noticing that quite a few were missing their inhabitants. They were all of Draco through the years and she was dismayed at the way his eyes seemed to grow colder and darker with each passing year. She picked one up, clearly him ready to take the Hogwarts express for the first time. he had his first year robes on, which were a little too long for him but his eyes were shining in excitement and his proud smile made even Hermione's lip twitch in amusement.

She sighed heavily again. What reason would he have to lie about all of this? It was true, he really had nothing to gain from this. Hermione put the frame back down and closed her eyes.

"Dinner is ready".

She had not heard him come back in to the room and was surprised at how quickly he had prepared it. She took a deep breath in to collect herself before turning to stare at him. His eyes were cautiously worried as he assessed her. She pushed her shoulders back and gazed at him firmly.

"I do believe you".

He continued staring at her before saying softly, "You don't have to say it just to please me Granger".

Hermione looked down at the ground, "I….I, well of course, I need to speak to Ginny about this. You do know that right? Hear her side of the story."

Draco didn't say anything but his eyes remained fixated on her. Did she imagine a flash of annoyance on his face?

"And I…we need to find a way to break out of this somehow. If you are telling the truth, I mean then there must be a way..." she continued.

Draco sighed, his eyes flooding with immense pain. "I've tried Granger. There is no wa-"

"There must be" Hermione interrupted. "But for now we will have dinner" she continued hurriedly before he could continue arguing.

Draco seemed to agree with that. They sat down in the dining room and ate a deliciously-prepared roast chicken and potato with beans. The silence hung the air but Hermione was too absorbed in her own thoughts to feel the need to speak and Draco was, well, his usual self.

After dinner was cleared, Hermione hesitated. Draco, a measure of nervousness in his hand, gestured to the main room. "A game of chess?" he asked hopefully, somewhat timidly.

Hermione couldn't stop herself smiling. She did expect to be dismissed for bed. "Yes…that would be lovely".

"If you're ok with me beating you," she couldn't help adding cheekily and after a moment Draco returned her smile and snorted slightly.

It turned out they were perfect competitors, both ruthlessly sharp and clever. They played chess until late into the night. It was only when Hermione began to yawn insistently that Draco finally noticed and stood up to offer to show her to her room. She was grateful for his assistance because she was sure she would continue to lose her way amongst all the numerous doors.

They walked back down the dark hallway in silence. Hermione hesitated when they finally reached her bedroom door. Draco nodded solemnly and then turned around, about to make his way back down the hallway.

"Draco…" she called out quickly, a little desperation seeping into her voice.

He paused and looked back at her curiously.

She floundered, unsure what to say at all. A rush of things came to her mind – she wanted to know more about the curse; she wanted to know about Ginny; she wanted to know how he got those mysterious scars; she wanted to reassure him that everything was going to be ok; mostly, she wanted to believe him.

However, all she managed to say was a weak "Goodnight".

He cocked his eyebrows reading her face for something before he bowed his head, "Till tomorrow Granger".

Hermione watched him disappear down the hallway before sighing and going to bed.

She tried to sleep but her dreams were restless and terrible – plagued with images of Draco in this haunted mansion, the face of Ginny sneering above him. A crash and a fire exploded, the flames licking up and consuming the whole house. She imagined Ginny's red hair had been the fire all along. Draco remained motionless in the middle of the house his head cradled in his hands while his house burnt and crashed all around him, the scars on his body, being the first to catch fire.

She woke with a sudden jolt, breathing heavily. It was a dream. Just a dream.

As she lay in the dark room, a haunting tune crept into her mind. It's melody was beautiful, ancient but so unfamiliar. Hermione closed her eyes but it became quickly evident that she was not dreaming the noise. She opened her eyes and listened again. The music was definitely coming from close by. Curious, she sat up, snatching her wand and creeping cautiously out of the room – using her wand to mark the door for when she came back. Tip-toeing down the hall, towards the light that streamed from the main entrance of the house, she finally came to the source of the music and had to stop, shocked still.

She watched with amazement Draco, standing in the middle of the main hallway, slowly playing on a violin. His eyes were tightly shut but she could see a slight tremble in his hands as he delicately strung the bow, the tune springing of the strings just like she had heard in what she thought was a dream.

It was so cursed and beautiful – like him.

She dared to steal a few moments longer to listen but then hurried back to her room before he spotted her. Hermione fell asleep quicker this time, the haunting tune still repeating itself in her mind.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **Thank you for the reviews - it really is so great to see positive feedback. I hope you enjoyed this and not too disappointed for those who thought it was Ron x**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The morning light shone in brightly rousing Hermione from her deep slumber. Her eyes fluttered awake, becoming more and more aware of the sun bathing into her bedroom with its glorious light.

She rolled over and cracked her eyes open enough to look at her watch. It was still quite early – a little before eight. Considering how troubled her dreams were though, she felt as wide awake as ever. She rolled back over and gazed up at the black ceiling; her mind raced to the night before and she felt a twinge of guilt about how she had reacted to Draco's revelation. She knew that she, surely, had a right to be mistrustful considering their history – but at the same time, that was years ago. They weren't children anymore dealing with petty issues and to bear the same resentment that she had for so long was pointless.

She sighed unhappily. She needed to do something to show him that she was ready to mend their friendship. Were they friends? Not really – but she was unprepared to walk away from someone who so desperately needed help. It was not in the least her nature. Suddenly, an idea stole into her head and she shot up.

Hermione knew how she could make it up, sort of, to Draco. She would fix the mansion back up with a little magic. A smile played on her face at the idea of restoring it to its former beauty – she was sure he would appreciate it. Putting aside that she was no fan of the Malfoy manor she was sure that with a clean, the place would feel less like a prison and at the very least, habitable.

Hermione got ready quickly, showering, putting on the same jeans and pullover and scrunching her hair up into a messy bun, sighing with annoyance when some stubborn curls refused to stay up, instead falling to frame her face. Peeking out the hallway, she was greeted with silence. That was good, she could get a head-start uninterrupted. She started straight away with the hallway, flicking her wand and watching the carpets peel off the floors and shake the years of dirt off them, dust from the furniture vanishing, and the stains buried deep in the wood being forcibly stripped away.

She hummed with herself, slightly pleased as she made her way down the hall, just avoiding as another carpet was lifted off and shaken hard. She coughed as the dust escaped into the air and made her way quickly further down into the main hallway. Flicking her wand she magicked a mop to start wiping the floor with great gusto and over to where a ball of silver fur was laying at the foot of the stairs. A very sleepy cat shot upright when it realized what was happening.

"Morning Masher" Hermione sang as she sailed past, already fixing her eyes on polishing the silver that adorned the main hallway.

Masher sniffed the mop and it wacked his nose in response as it continued past, wiping the floors with vigour so that they were left gleaming in its trail.

Hermione had by now gone through into the kitchen (which did not need that much compared to other places in the manor) and back out, into the main room. It looked like she had set the whole place into chaos – everything was being cleaned at once from the furniture, to the fireplace, to the grand staircase and the lamps and windows. Masher was beside himself with everything going around him. He was so distracted by it all he spun around and around in circle finally deciding to follow the mop around until it smacked him again in the face. He rubbed his nose feeling very sorry for himself, when his eyes spotted a magicked cloth as it scrubbed the grime of the windows hard. He decided excitedly that that, would be much more fun to try to catch.

Hermione strolled past, petting Masher with amusement, before turning her attention to wiping the frames of the paintings. She tried to ignore the sulky face of the Malfoy relatives that strode off as soon as she began to wipe the frame. She was sure she heard the mutter of "Mudblood" under their breath. She had to stop herself from rolling her eyes when she moved on to the next painting and came face-to-face with the rather angry eyes of the older Malfoy father. The same colour as his son's, and yet they seemed to contain so much more evil. He seemed more prepared to stand his ground than the others, staring at her frostily. His lips moved slightly as if he was about to say something.

"Granger".

Hermione was thrown momentarily, thinking at first that the portrait of Lucius Malfoy was talking to her.

"What in Merlin's beard are you doing?"

Hermione looked to her side and jumped slightly at the sight of Draco watching her from the foot of the staircase.

"I thought you'd be asleep still" she replied feebly.

He raised his eyebrows. "Right. That doesn't answer why it looks like you are cleaning my place and why Masher is currently stuck in a window."

Hermione whirled around surprised to see that Masher had indeed got himself firmly wedged in a window. He must have been trying to continue swiping the cloth, and with no luck had jumped on the window ledge and got himself promptly stuck in between the old window panes.

"Oh Masher!" Hermione ran over to him and eased the poor cat out of the narrow opening.

Finally loose, Masher shook himself and sat down on the now shiny floor, licking his paws as if nothing had happened.

Hermione glanced at Draco. "I wanted to help" she said hesitantly, waving her hands around to show how clean the room was, as if that would somehow halt Draco's rather unimpressed face.

Draco cocked his eyebrows even further and his gaze wandered around the room. "Who says I wanted it clean?" he finally grunted, "You don't think I would have the time to do that in all the years I've been here".

Hermione rolled her eyes having to bite her tongue to stop from saying a, 'well why didn't you'. "I'm sorry. I just thought it would be a nice thing to do," she said, "To say thank you for having me and to…" She trailed off unsure what next to say.

To say that she believed him? To say that she was sorry for making him tell her? She wasn't sure so she kept quiet.

Draco sighed, his hands running through his hair. Finally, he nodded, "Fine. I'll get breakfast ready". He was gone before Hermione could blink.

Well it wasn't a thank you Hermione thought bitterly. But what else would she have expected from Malfoy?

Breakfast was done soon, by which time Hermione had managed to clean all the ground-floor rooms and was relishing in how lovely and improved the place looked. She did have to admit that she had magicked a little bit of gold and red into the carpets and curtains so that all the colours were not black or dark green.

They sat together again in the dining room and ate in silence at a huge table laden with lots of food.

"How do you manage to make the food last?" Hermione finally queried, munching on a muffin.

"The pantry has always been like that" Draco replied. "It's very old elfin magic – food never runs out. Was very useful during the winter periods...and for the past ten years" he added dryly.

"Oh" Hermione said, "So what happened to the house-elves?"

Draco hesitated before saying, "They all left. Even the most loyal stayed for perhaps two or three years but I let them go. Why have them suffer because of me? Masher, that softy, never left. He was our house cat for nearly 25 years and my best friend."

Hermione could only stare at the man before her bewildered. This was not the Malfoy she knew and had grown up with. One whose only friend was a cat, let alone one who would let house-elves free.

"I'm sorry for all my questions" she said quietly.

He shrugged, "You never changed Granger. Why don't we take another walk?"

It was a question but he said it more like a demand, with no room for argument. Not that Hermione would have argued; she couldn't help but realise that Draco wanted these walks for her company. She nodded in acceptance.

They donned their coats and headed back out again, taking the same route as the day before around the gardens and back to the fields of the manor.

"So the elves could go through the barrier?" she asked after they had set a leisurely pace around the grounds.

He nodded, "Yeah - it only stops me." He seemed to pause painfully. Maybe remembering, them leave one by one.

"Have you tried…" she said uncomfortably.

Draco grimaced and indicated to his face and back, "How do you think I got these scars Granger?"

Hermione's head fell and she sighed sadly. She had known the answer but it was still a horrible confirmation. After a few moments of silence, Hermione ventured cautiously, "I heard you last night".

Draco didn't say anything and kept walking, his face passive. "On your violin" Hermione continued. Finally his face showed a flicker of surprise but again he didn't say anything.

They fell back into silence. After almost five minutes, Draco finally asked "Did you like it?"

"Excuse-me?"

"The music" Draco said impatiently, as if she should have known that that was what he meant. "It's very traditional folklore wizardian music I taught myself – from East Europe where my great grandparents are from".

"It was beautiful" Hermione replied truthfully. He smiled at her gratefully. On a whim she reached over and squeezed his hand. Time slowed and he seemed to freeze. After a few long seconds, he finally gently squeezed her hand back before letting go. He seemed disturbed by the touch and his hand hung oddly, as if he no longer knew what to do with them.

Hermione blushed slightly, then looked over towards the forests. "Draco…" she started

He stopped walking and turned to her. "Yes?"

"You know I need to go".

The flood of disappointment and sadness that crashed into his face threw her and she quickly stuttered, "I mean, I…I have to speak to Ginny of course. She is my friend - even with your accusations. I have to give a chance to hear what she says. Also, if she is the person who really did this…no listen to me Draco, I believe you but I want to hear it from her as well. She may be the answer to getting you out of here".

Draco's head dropped and he sighed deeply. "She's evil Granger. I know, I've always been your enemy - and this shouldn't change things. I know you don't believe me - you say you do but no one does so quickly. You're too smart for that. I don't think I would either if I was in your place. But, I can't". He paused unsure how to continue before managing weakly, "…I don't want you to go and see her".

Hermione reached over again and took one of his hands. It was icy cold to touch yet still reassuring and comfortable. She gripped it tightly, forcing him to look up at her cautiously.

"Then you have to let me go. If you want me to trust you fully you need to let me go and help you."

Draco stared at her hard and calculating, and Hermione couldn't help but feel herself fall into the bewitching silver whirlpools.

"I'll come back" she whispered before she could stop herself.

Malfoy stirred slightly at this but continued giving her a hard gaze. Eventually, he pulled his hand out of hers and turned around, making his way back to the manor. Hermione was surprised at the loss of contact and his abrupt departure. She had to jog to catch up with Malfoy's long legs, catching up only as he reached the front doors. He didn't say a word as they went together back into the main room. Draco lit up a fire in the fireplace, than sank into his usual chair by it. His expression was extremely bitter and his hands cupped his chins as he stared resolutely into the fire, avoiding Hermione's stare.

Hermione sighed – sometimes, he was just as childish as he always was. "I'm going Malfoy" she said firmly, accioing her bag and tightening the coat around her. He didn't say anything.

"I'll come back though. I promise. This is not something that I'll just walk away from - especially if you are telling the truth."

Finally he looked up at her briefly. His mouth opened as if to say something but then clicked back shut. He managed to nod weakly before returning his forlorn gaze to the fire.

Hermione hesitated, waiting to see if he would say anything at all but when she saw that he wouldn't, she bid a goodbye and made her way out the manor. His silence was expected but still, it stung a little.

She had just approached the main gates when she heard a squeal and looked down to see Masher curled around her legs. He looked up at her with begging eyes.

 _Minny? Hooman number 2 is not going._

Hermione bent down to gently kiss the cat on his nose, and stroked behind his ear. His sad purrs melted her heart.

"I'll be back beautiful. I promise. You have to tell Draco that as well" Hermione said gently.

Masher stared at her confused.

 _Why are you going then?_

"I have someone I need to speak to" she replied, "But then I'll be back"

Masher seemed determined to not let go of her leg though, not pleased with her answer, and she struggled a bit as she gently teased his paws away from her. He licked her face as she managed to skip away from him, releasing his grip enough to wriggle away and bounce out of the gate.

"I'll be back before you know it" she called back after her as she wandered further away. Masher didn't follow her, instead watching her forlornly, his big despondent eyes tracking her every move even when he could no longer see her.

As Hermione wandered deeper into the forest she laid a trail with her wand so that she would find her way back. A brief flash in her mind wandered if she would actually come back. Would it be worth helping him? She took a deep breath in and had to remind herself to do one thing at a time. First, she desperately needed to speak to Ginny. Just in case all of this was indeed true.

When she was deep into the forest, with no evidence of the manor or a pathway to it anymore, Hermione apparated away successfully.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **So touched by the reviews, favourites and follows. They really make me write so much quicker and better. Who is ready for the confrontation with Ginny? Do you think Draco told the truth? Let me know your thoughts!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hermione was immediately thrown by how windy it was. She struggled to shut her coat, her hair flying everywhere in a desperate attempt to escape the clutches of her bun. She moaned loudly, why, oh why, had Harry moved to such an isolated cottage in the middle of the northern countryside. It made perfect sense for so many reasons, especially security, but it also always meant Hermione was unprepared for how bitterly cold it would be when she apparated in.

The innocent, red-roofed cottage greeted her with its faded white fence and big garden. It was so familiar to her; she had been so many times to visit that she had lost count. In fact, she had been the one to secure the place after her relatives had moved away from it. The greatest wizard living in a muggle family home in the middle of nowhere? Who would suspect. Now, though, she faced the familiar house with trepidation.

Draco's accusations circled in her head continuously and she bit her lip in anxious nervousness. Was she actually going to go in and accuse Ginny, someone who she had known so well, for so long, of such an unspeakable act? She gulped as the realization hit her. She should go away, before she made a fool of herself. Maybe talk to Harry first and ask some probing questions. Knowing Harry though, she knew how out of touch the boy could be. Nevertheless, it was better and she preferred it to rushing in, on the word of an ex-deatheater.

Before she could make a move to flee, the door suddenly opened and out ran a little 4-year old boy. He held a toy airplane in his fist, letting it fly next to him and making zooming noises. His hair was golden brown and his eyes a shiny green, a replica of his father's famous features.

He screeched to a halt when he saw Hermione, his face lighting up instantly in recognition. "Auntie!"

He ran towards her and Hermione had to bend down to scoop the eager boy into her arms.

"Hello James. My, you've grown" she said. She tried to sound cheerful but she realized that she was trapped and wouldn't be able to beat a hasty retreat.

"You say that all the time", his laughs turning into shrieks as Hermione tickled him mercilessly.

Finally, when he had been tickled enough she propped him back onto his feet. He beamed at her enthusiastically and showed her his airplane.

"Look what I have. I've never been in one. They say muggles fly in them".

Hermione nodded sagely, "Yes James. And they can carry hundreds of people over oceans".

James' eyes lit up even more, "Wow. Dad's broom can't do that".

"What's all that noise James?" a voice called out abruptly from within the house and Ginny stepped out, onto the porch. She looked like she had in school, age had not affected her at all except for the prominent bump which showed that she was expecting a second child. A loose apron was folded around her and her fiery-red hair was tied into a bun that rested on the nape of her neck.

She spotted Hermione immediately and smiled broadly, "Oh Hermione! We weren't expecting you. Harry said you were on a trip. How are you?"

Hermione swallowed, watching James run back to his mum gesticulating about how Hermione had come to visit and whether she could play with him.

"I'm fine." Hermione hesitantly walked forward, up the pathway to the door. Ginny must have noticed a peculiar expression on her face because she cocked her head and eyed her curiously. "Oh…are you sure? Is Harry ok? Is he in trouble again?" She sighed and rubbed her dirty hands on the apron, pushing James in behind her.

"Yes. I. Yes, everything is ok. I actually came to speak to you about…something".

Ginny furrowed her eyebrows then stepped back, "Well of course. Do come in".

The two strolled into the cottage which was nicely decorated but completely chaotic and filled to the brim with photos and mementos. It had a lovely homely feeling that Hermione always desperately wished she had when she went back to her empty flat in London.

"Do you want some tea?" Ginny offered as she bustled into the kitchen.

"No, no I'm fine. I was wondering if maybe we could speak more in private?" Hermione discreetly indicated to James who had followed them into the kitchen and was attempting to climb a stool.

Ginny frowned again, curious as to Hermione's strange behavior, but she bent down to her child without any further questions, "James, dear, can you go the garden for a little bit. Water the flowers. Who wants to water the flowers?"

James jumped up eagerly at the opportunity to be outside again and he tottered out enthusiastically carrying the water can, splashing half the water in his trail.

"Right", Ginny heaved herself onto the stool and her hands cupped her swollen stomach. "What's on your mind Hermione? I hope Ron hasn't asked for a favour again through you".

This would normally have made Hermione laugh but instead she only managed to smile weakly, taking a seat on a second stool. She coughed and wrung her hands. Now sitting opposite her, she had no idea how to say anything at all, let alone what she needed to ask.

Ginny frowned, then reached over to hold Hermione's hands that were shaking slightly on the counter. "Hermione, what is it? You're starting to worry me a lot". Her voice was soft and motherly and Hermione realized that she smelled of fresh strawberry. It seemed fitting to her.

Hermione sighed deeply then stared at Ginny. She murmured the only word she could manage, "Malfoy".

It was like lightning had hit Ginny. Her face paled and she snatched her hand away only to use it to cover her mouth that had dropped open.

This response did not make Hermione feel better. Guilt crashed into her; so Draco had been right. A pit began to form in her stomach. She sunk her head into her hands and groaned.

There was silence then Ginny managed to ask tentatively, "What…what do you know?"

Hermione gazed back at her. All her life she had thought she knew certain things. She thought she could tell right from wrong. That there was a clear cut line between evil and good, and that she and her friends were so firmly on the good side that there was no way they could be criminals.

Hermione shook her head, evading her question completely. "Just tell me why. Why even?"

Ginny's head dropped. "I…I guess you found out." She peeked up at her, hoping for a response but Hermione stayed tight-lipped staring at Ginny, as if for the first time.

"I…god it's been so long. I just…I. Is he? I mean. I...". She pattered of rubbing her forehead forcefully.

"You thought he had died?" Hermione interjected bluntly. "Did you think that he had worn away in the prison you made for him?"

"Well…when you put it that way. God, he's still alive, isn't he? Hermione? Oh, don't look at me like that! He's a Malfoy. He deserved everything that he got. I thought you of all people would be able to understand."

"Understand what?" Hermione was not sure she could believe what she was actually hearing.

"They were going to let him get away for , nothing. Not even a slap on his fucking wrist. The ministry said he was just a child when he made the decisions he did. But he was no child. No more than we were children forced into the horrible situations we were. And we did, we fought for what was right."

"That doesn't…I…" Hermione seethed. She could feel the anger boil in her. Never in her life would she have thought she would have come to the defence of Draco.

"That is ridiculous Ginny. Yes, we were fighting for what was right but what _you_ did was the farthest thing from right. Right? RIGHT? Jesus, you locked a man in his own home for ten years. Ten years. That is not something I understand."

Tears sprang into Ginny's eyes and her voice raised in hostility, "But he's a Malfoy, Hermione. He's a murderer, just like his father. Like his grand-father. And his great-grandfather. He deserved justice and he was going to get away with everything. EVERYTHING. I wasn't going to lose a brother and not have every single person who deserved to rot in hell be put to the justice they deserved."

Ginny leant back, pausing briefly to take huge gulps of breath in. She continued cynically, "Have you forgotten Hermione? What he did to you as well? You were just a mudblood to him, excuse my language. You weren't of value – no one was. Why is he worth anyone's thoughts at all?"

Hermione sighed. "You know you can't do that Ginny. You can't decide for yourself what is justice. I know…Fred's death….everyone's death hit us hard. I remember. I remember those insults but yes, we were children even if we had to do adult stuff. We were still children. It hurt us all but…"

"But what Hermione?" Ginny interrupted. She leaned closer to Hermione, beseeching her with her eyes to see reason, "Everyone was thinking the same thing. They couldn't believe he was going to get away scotch-free. No one would have missed him. Ha, apparently no one did".

Her laugh was bitter and heated as she slammed her fist on the table.

Hermione stared at Ginny for a long time. She couldn't find the right words to argue with her. She wanted to, she wanted to slap the girl, shake her, just do something. Instead, a pitiful tear seeped out of her.

"I can't believe you were my friend", Hermione's voice choked and she lifted her hand to her nose to stop the sniffling. Ginny looked at her, a mixture of bewilderment and anger.

"Don't you feel even any remorse?" she asked the ginger.

Ginny shook her head slightly. "I don't know" she finally replied honestly. "Would I do it again? Yes. Would I knowing he's still alive now? I don't know – maybe I hope he is learning and reflecting on what he has done. I doubt that has changed him much".

Hermione breathed in deeply not trusting herself to say anything. Instead, she gazed out the window hoping that would cool her simmering anger. She was so close to losing control

Ginny remained quiet, ever so occasionally glancing at Hermione waiting for her to speak.

"How did you even find such magic? I thought I knew most spells but that…" Hermione said.

"It came from an old book that my dad had confiscated from the Ministry. You know how he liked to steal interesting stuff" she said jokingly.

Hermione did not smile. "Well…do you still have it?"

Ginny gazed at her shocked. "Are you…are you going to help him?"

"That's none of your concern. Well, do you?" Hermione replied frostily.

Ginny was taken aback and stood up hurriedly. "I…yes. I've kept it in a special place in the cellar." She gestured to her bump and added, "Though I think you may have to get it. I can't go down those stairs".

Hermione only nodded making her way to the back of the cottage and down the cellar, having been there before to help get some wine out. It was damp underneath but in good order, filled to the brim with lots of junk.

Hermione lit up her wand and scanned the area but it was cramped and she couldn't spot any books.

"I think the book is hidden underneath those blueprint plans for the garden by the shelf to the side" Ginny called out from above. There was clear hesitation in her voice but also defeat. She was not prepared to argue with Hermione.

Hermione located the blueprint easily and finally managed to unearth the book from undrneath. It was unbearably heavy, its blue cover peeled and faded but clearly marked "Restricted: Spells for the Dangerous". In all her time in the library she had never come across such a title.

She packed it in her bottomless bag then made her way upstairs.

Once back in the kitchen, she turned to the red-head who was watching her every move like a hawk.

"Right. I should leave. Tell Harry that I'm fine. I'll be back into work soon." Her curt tone sounded harsh but Hermione didn't trust herself to say anymore without exploding. She was also eager to get back and see what the book had to say about the spell.

"You're leaving already?" Ginny asked helplessly. "Are you…? I…" She floundered slightly clearly a number of things racing through her head that she wanted to say.

Finally she queried timidly, "Are you going to tell Harry? He doesn't know and maybe it would be better that way." Her voice was hopeful as she stared imploringly at Hermione.

Hermione was not sure how to answer. Instead she nodded and clutching the bag tightly under her made her way back outside. She managed to wave to James who was extremely disappointed that she was leaving and eluded his persistent questions enough to apparate back to the woods.

It was dark already and Hermione was brought back to the first night she had been stuck in that same place. This time, thankfully, there was no downpour of rain. She quickly found the marks she had left behind and followed them back to the clearing and on to the mansion. Her heart raced the nearer she approached the manor, the thuds sounding loud in her ear.

She was extremely nervous – this time it would be voluntary choice to go back. She walked up the manor stairs and hesitated at the entrance. This was worse than confronting Ginny in some way. She was not sure why though. Taking a firm breath in, she pushed open and walked in. She was not surprised to see Malfoy sitting in the same chair as if he had never left, his face gazing deeply into the fire.

The flash of surprise and joy on his face gave her confidence that she had made the right decision.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Not so many reviews or likes last time (sad face). Enjoyed writing this chapter and hopefully people will enjoy it more!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was midday the next day and Hermione was sitting across from Draco at the dining table. Breakfast had been cleared a long time ago but the two remained seating, Masher purring delightedly in Hermione's lap. They had exchanged a few words, always skirting around anything serious, keeping it as light and trivial as they could. Draco didn't ask about her visit with Ginny, much to Hermione's relief; and in any case she was not sure what she would say about it at all. She was only glad he had accepted her apology for not believing him sooner, in his usual measured seriousness that gave no hint of what else he might be thinking.

"I've got the book where the spell comes from", Hermione said, laying down the book gingerly on the table in front of them. She drummed her hand on it, her mind already racing at the possibilities "I want to read it completely– I am sure we will find something in there."

It looked innocent and dull, not a shred of the darkness that hid within its pages showing. A little glimmer shone in Draco's eye, so fleeting that Hermione would have missed it if she weren't staring at him intensely. He made as if to touch it, then recoiled.

Seeming to think better of it, he stood up in one motion. "I guess now would be a good time to show you something" he said mysteriously. He motioned that she should follow him.

"What is it?" Hermione queried but he gave no response but to start walking out of the room. Mystified, she followed him, cradling the book in one hand and Masher in the other. The cat was quite unwilling to let go of Hermione, instead snuggling closer and resting his head on her shoulder.

Draco walked up the stairs at a quick pace and then down the hallway, in the opposite direction to Hermione's room. She had never been to this wing of the manor and hurried to keep up, "Do I get any clues at all Malfoy?"

He ignored her. Slightly annoyed, Hermione harrumphed. "You know, it wouldn't hurt to say a few words. I mean from time to time, is all I am asking for. It might even…."

Her words faded as Draco finally got to a door, and without pause pulled it open and strode inside, Hermione trotting in after him.

Her breath hitched as she took in the sight before her. Shelves and shelves of books laid before her in the biggest library she had ever seen. It stood as least seven stories high, crammed with every possible, imaginable book; the smell of parchment feeling more like home to Hermione than any other smell. Her mouth hung open in wide disbelief.

Draco smirked, clearly enjoying her shock. He extended his arms in display, "Welcome to my library Granger."

He strode in further watching Hermione with amusement. He continued, an all too familiar drawl in his voice (the one that had always irked Hermione because of its boastful pride), "It's got thousands of books. I always knew you liked a study place to really get that clever brain of yours to work its magic, so, why not stay here to help you."

Hermione was too absorbed looking at all the books to realize that he had complimented her.

"This is so…beautiful" she whispered breathlessly. She set Masher down, much to his annoyance, and reached up with her free hand to stroke a book. "I never really took you as much of a reader" Hermione finally managed. She blushed when she realized how rude that must have sounded.

Draco shrugged, "It's a collection my family has built up over years. You'll find pretty much every wizarding book possible in here. Except for that one." His eyes rested painfully on the book still tucked under Hermione's arm.

Hermione turned to look at him and smiled as comforting as she could. "Thank you. This is perfect. I…yes give me time to read this. We'll find an answer in no time"

She laid the book down tenderly on a table and took a seat at it. She was slightly surprised when Draco took a seat next to her, kicked his feet up on the desk and picked up another book, opening it. She didn't say anything but his presence was somehow very nice. She shook her head at the thought. No, it was definitely just being in such a lovely library that was nice – nothing to do with Draco.

Hermione took a deep breath in, then opened to the first page of the book and delved in.

A few hours stole by, and it was already starting to get dark, when Hermione had finished scanning the book. She had read all the chapters with her sharp eye and had managed to spot a spell that must have been the suspect, but it was mentioned only in four lines. Four bloody lines. Not believing herself, she kept reading to the bitter last pages of the book but there was no further luck.

Irritated, she flipped back to where those four lines were.

" _Perhaps one of the most dramatic spells to exist was created by Augusto Clarian in 1622 as a rudimentary provision to keep the magic criminals of the worst kinds shielded, as a protection to the outside world. The_ _Clariano spell,_ _as it was so named after the creator, has been widely embellished, with its use first in Azkaban, tested out on a few certain cells. However, problems arose when_ _no reversal of the spell was ever found_ _and the prisoners were left to rot and die from starvation. The Ministry have decided to cultivate and use the Dementors as a much better way to keep the prisoners in but the spell remains a useful tool to those who can master it, for the precise reason that no remedy exists for it to this day_ ".

Parts of it were underlined and next to it written in neat handwriting, were the words _Malfoy_. The feminine handwriting was no doubt that of a certain Gryffindor. The instructions for the spell were listed underneath with specifications for extending the spell to cover more than just a room, or part of a house but a whole mansion and fields as well.

Hermione's blood ran cold. Ginny's quick handing over of the book made more sense now. She had known from the beginning that there was no reversal to the spell and had not said a word as she had smugly watched Hermione leave.

Hermione growled, slamming her fist on the page, and Draco peered over from where he was reading. Hermione doubted very much that he had been reading intensely the whole time, as she so very often felt his gaze on her while she was studying the book. He was evidently waiting impatiently for her to divulge any discoveries.

Hermione looked at him sorrowful and he studied her for a few moments before nodding calmly. "No remedy?" he asked quietly, his voice stiff, with rage, Hermione couldn't tell.

She nodded and pushed the book over, tapping on the passage. "This must be it. The spell Ginny put on this place. God, she knew. She knew there was no reversal and she didn't even have the fucking decency to tell me".

Draco's eyebrows propped up at the use of the expletive – he didn't think he had ever heard her swear.

Hermione sighed and her head sank in her head. Draco remained quiet, reading the passage over and over again. His eyes were hard but no sign of emotions betrayed his thoughts.

Hermione lifted her head to look at her companion and shook her head slowly, a familiar determination building in her.

"It's impossible" she blurted, "Every spell has a way to reverse it, except for the unforgivables and people would know if this was included." She stood up and paced up and down, gazing at all the books around her. "There must be a way…we need to keep looking. This is just one book".

She spotted a book of ancient spells on one of the shelves and raced over to pick it up. "Here, let me start with this. We know what the spell is called – that is a start. We just need to find any other mention of it somewhere else. It could be in any of these books but we have as good of a chance as any".

She spun around to see Draco still watching her from the chair and impatience flooded through her. Why was he just sitting there?

"There are a lot of books here…" Draco started unconvinced.

"So?" Hermione asked irritated. She was not ready to give up so easily.

Draco sighed. "So, it will take time to go through so many books Granger."

Hermione shrugged, not understanding what he was getting at, before the realization dawned on her. "I've got time for…for this" she added in a softer voice.

Draco raised his eyebrows. "What about your important job Hermione?" and edge of bitterness biting his words, showing that even he was unconvinced.

Hermione rolled her eyes and snapped impatiently, "Look, I can sort that out anytime. But can we focus on the more important issue here?" Draco sighed, not ready to argue with the brunette. He stood up from where he was sitting and gestured to the books sitting on the shelves.

"Where do I start?"

Hermione smiled before whirling around to take a look at all the books. She cleared her throat in a manner which showed a plan, "Right, first we collect every book that could possibly mention this topic. Start with the newest and find where the words Clariano spell have been mentioned at all…in any context. Put them on this desk in chronological order." Hermione turned around again, "And then we read."

"Doesn't that sound fun" Draco replied dryly, and then ducked as a book flew at him. "Hey watch it. Those books are precious", he snorted with a small chuckle.

"Fine. I'll ask Masher to scratch you. I mean when he wakes up…he's been asleep for the past few hours", Hermione responded, rolling her eyes and rubbing the head of the sleepy cat, who had found a bed on one of the piles of books.

"Yeah sometimes I swear he sleeps for days".

The two of them started off collecting books and when quite a number started to invade the tables, they both sat in the same positions as before and started flicking through and sorting them.

Late into the night, Draco went off to prepare dinner and then they both had it back in the main room. With the fire ablaze, Hermione snuggled onto the couch as they finished off the roast chicken, before completing the night over a game of scrabble. She stroked Masher absentmindedly as she looked over to Draco who was stretched out on the carpet next to her. He was studying the board with such solemnity, chewing on his bottom lip as he fiddled around with his pieces. The warmth of the fire and the hot dinner made her feel sluggish but lazily content. Draco felt her gaze on him and glanced up at her. "What?" he asked self-consciously.

Hermione smiled lazily, "Nothing. This is nice".

Draco smirked, "Yeah it is pretty nice to be beating you at this game".

Hermione rolled her eyes.

Yes, this felt oddly perfect.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Wow, thank you for all the reviews! I know this is a slower chapter but I hope to get the next chapter in a week as usual.**

 **Look forward to any comments, likes and follows :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The days stole by quickly and it was nearly two weeks after Hermione's return to the manor. Hermione would have laughed at the absurdity of being in Draco's company for so long but they had started a familiar pattern spending the days in the library researching and the evenings playing games, taking a stroll on the grounds or just talking about everything and anything.

Hermione had been back home once to get a collection of her clothes and toiletries, decorating her bedroom in the manor with them. Masher suspicious of the new stuff had decided quickly enough that Hermione's room was not to be entered into unless the female human went in first. This was especially the case as he had knocked into a perfume bottle that sprayed into his eyes. Evil things.

Hermione had also gone into work to take leave for awhile. She chose a Sunday morning, a few days after going back to Draco's, to go thinking that would be the quietest time to get everything she needed done and completed before taking time off. Unfortunately, she was disturbed by the last person she wanted to see.

* * *

 _~Flashback~_

 _Hermione sat at her desk filing away the pile of letters that had grown on her desk. She sighed impatiently – such letters were such a bore, but she needed to respond to the last few before she could even consider leaving the office for such a long indeterminable period. Hermione was so eager to just finish and get back home. Well, her temporary 'home' at Draco's manor._

 _There was a light knock on her office door and Hermione frowned. Who in the world was in the office at this time on a Sunday? Before she could respond, the door opened and a familiar lightning-scarred Harry poked his head around the door. Hermione's heart dropped._

 _"_ _Hermione! I knew it could only be you here." Harry entered the room and shut the door behind him._

 _"_ _I've been looking for you everywhere. I was starting to get worried. I even went to your home but no one was there," Harry pushed his glasses up and peered at Hermione curiously._

 _Hermione swallowed uncomfortably. "I've been fine. Just, you know, very busy" she responded rather evasively, gesturing to the pile of letters._

 _"_ _Oh that is a lot! I've never seen your desk like this ever!"_

 _Hermione tried to laugh but it sounded painfully awkward. She fidgeted around then finally said, as friendly as she could, "How are you?"_

 _Harry sighed deeply as if he was expecting the question and desperately wanted her not to ask. He dropped into a chair to Hermione's dismay and gazed at her miserably. "I don't know Hermione. Ginny has been acting weirdly for the past weeks and it seems to be only getting worse."_

 _He ran his hand through his hair and leaned forwards, looking beseechingly at Hermione, "I don't remember her being this bad last time she was pregnant. It's so bad – she is hysterical all the time over the smallest things. I hate to say it but it is really getting on my nerves. I just don't anymore...What should I do?"_

 _Hermione had to remind herself to school her face into indifference. She shrugged and dismissed his concerns politely, "I'm sure it's just because she's pregnant"_

 _Harry sighed and shook his head, "Maybe, but I still don't understand. Women." He grinned at Hermione expecting her to respond.  
_

 _Hermione didn't comment instead looking back down at the letter in her hand. She wanted to talk to him but she couldn't dare say Ginny's name out loud. For all the bravery in her, this seemed to be the hardest thing in the world. Especially to the person who she trusted and loved so much - she knew it would hurt him beyond measure._

 _Harry cleared his throat, drawing her attention back to him. He had turned to look more like his father in his age and his sideburns were already turning white, probably from the stress of an auror job. He still remained slightly lanky with the same lopsided smile that Hermione remembered, nearly 18 years ago when they first met on the train._

 _"_ _You look over-worked like you always do. Why don't you come around for dinner with the rest of the family?" Harry suggested, "We haven't caught up enough in ages. I'm sure I can get Ron to come as well if he remembers". He smiled at her encouragingly – something that would have appeased Hermione but instead she felt herself flush with anger at even the thought of sharing dinner with his wife._

 _"_ _I can't" she snapped._

 _Harry's eyes widened at her tone. "What do you mean you can't?"_

 _Hermione stood up quickly, throwing the letter she had into her bag and picking it up. "I need to go" she whispered, desperately avoiding looking at his eyes. She knew she should talk to him and that her behaviour would likely incite a lot of suspicion but she was not ready to both be bothered by that or tell him. She needed to find a better time. But when would ever be the right time?_

 _She glanced up cautiously at Harry who was staring at her confused and shocked, "I don't understand…was it something I said?"_

 _Hermione shook her head, "I…look, now is not a good time. I should go"_

 _Harry frowned but before he could say another word Hermione dashed past him and out of the office door. She didn't turn around to see his reaction. She couldn't bear it._

 _~End of Flashback~_

* * *

Hermione still cringed at the memory. However, a week had passed since that incident and she had managed to somewhat unsuccessfully store it in the back of her mind. She knew she needed to eventually talk to Harry about it and face Ginny again, but for now she was happy to lie on the grass with Draco and pretend there were no worries in the world.

And that was exactly what she was doing. It was a lovely afternoon with the sun peeking out playfully behind some clouds. Hermione and Draco found themselves outdoors, laying back on the manor fields after taking a break from another few hours of fruitless researching. An album lay between them, which Draco had managed to dig up on one of the shelves of the library. It seemed like the Malfoys were not fond of storing photographs of anything that remotely showed them being happy so it was special to even find it at all. Hermione managed to get a laugh out of some of the photos, especially ones of little Draco first testing out a broom and getting one of the house-elves in trouble for breaking a vase.

After having looked through the album it had transformed into a rather useful pillow for Masher to lay himself on luxuriously between the two stretched-out figures on the grass. He had delighted in Hermione's company more and more to the point where he had attached himself to her permanently, until Draco went to bed, then of course he would faithfully sleep with the young Malfoy.

Hermione gazed up at the clouds, feeling more content than ever. She couldn't believe how much she had become used to Draco's company and how she even longed for it. He still held back from her, and she could see it in his twitch when she was too close to her. She wasn't sure if it was because he had become unused to another person's company or if it was because she was Hermione Granger.

"You know…I still remember the day you slapped me".

Draco's voice roused her out of her thoughts. She chuckled and rolled over to see Draco was lying on his side, staring at her.

"My father was the only ever person who had ever slapped me before then. I think from that day on I was always scared of you."

"Scared of me?" Hermione's lips twitched.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Don't let it get into your head Granger."

Hermione gave in and laughed. "I don't know Malfoy. You just said you're scared of me. Like that's pretty big news that I think everyone should know about"

Draco rolled his eyes.

"If it helps, I was never scared of you. I just thought you were the most sufferable git in the world" Hermione said sticking her tongue out.

Draco growled, "Hey. Look, scared is the wrong word. Maybe respect. No, that's the wrong word too. I don't know – I could tolerate you somewhat unlike Weasley boy and Potterface"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Just cos Harry got onto the Quidditch team back in first year. Haven't you grown up?"

Draco harrumphed but didn't say anything else and they fell back into silence.

"I miss Hogwarts. I mean I know we didn't have normal school life but it was so simple back then," Hermione finally said after a while.

Draco snorted, "Life was never simple with someone like Snape or Dumbledore."

Hermione laughed, "Or Umbridge. Do you remember her?"

Draco made a horrible face, "God she was disgusting".

Hermione sighed, "Yeah at least you were on her teacher's pet list. She would torture those she didn't agree with."

Draco remained silent, but he nodded, perhaps empathetically, it was hard to tell.

"I've got a question but it's probably not one you want to answer" Hermione said suddenly, changing the topic.

Draco raised his eyebrows, "Do I ever want to answer your questions Granger?"

He ducked as Hermione went to slap him on the shoulder, "No, seriously, if you get out of here…" She paused when she saw the pain that crossed Draco's face. Unconsciously, she knew they were both thinking of the long days in the library with no luck, each book weighing down and burying their hopes deeper and deeper.

She took a deep breath in and tried to think positively, " _When_ you get out of here, where would you go?"

"Anywhere that is not here" Draco replied. It wasn't an answer but Hermione understood what he meant.

She nodded and whispered softly, "One day – soon". Draco smiled back at her sadly.

Suddenly, a splotch of water fell on Hermione's nose. She sat up, and another fell on her forehead. It began to dawn on both of them quickly that the sun had completely disappeared and it was starting to rain. The pitter patters began to grow thicker and in a matter of seconds it was pouring heavily. Masher shrieked and ran off while Hermione and Draco struggled to pick up the things around them and dash back. Hermione had only a thin yellow dress on her and it soon clung to her, making her shiver uncontrollably. Draco quickly grabbed his coat and pulled it over their heads, grabbing on to Hermione's waist to usher them inside the shelter.

Despite the rain, it was warm and comforting under the heat of the thick coat and Hermione felt herself inch closer to his body heat as they dashed back in.

Once inside, they both cast drying spells and whipped up a fire. Draco sighed, shaking his wet hair like a dog, then indicated to the kitchen, "Late enough, I guess. I'll go make some dinner".

Before he could head off Hermione put out her hand, "Wait!"

Draco turned to look at her questioningly. A drop of water ran from his still wet hair down his sharp cheeks. Hermione couldn't help but find that very sexy. She shook her head to discard the thought and motioned to the kitchen as well, "I'd like to help you cook".

Draco raised his eyebrows and for a second it looked like he would say no but then he shrugged."Fair enough".

The two wandered in and under Draco's scrutinizing gaze and instructions they started cooking chicken and vegetables. It was done quickly enough that Draco volunteered that they bake a cake for dinner. Hermione nodded excitedly – it used to be one of her favorite things to do with her mother.

Draco used his wand to fix up and stir the mixture together before pouring it into the tin tray. After putting it in the oven, he turned around to see Hermione licking the remains of the mixture that were in the bowl. He stared at her peculiarly.

"What?" Hermione said defensively, "It's delicious". She wasn't sure what it was that motivated her, but she dipped a finger in the mixture and offered it to him. Unfortunately, missing his mouth completely, it landed on his nose. She laughed loudly at his expression of shock.

He lifted a finger to wipe away the smudge and then grudgingly licked it, making a surprise noise before zeroing his gaze onto the brunette opposite him who was trying to hold her laughter in. "You think this is funny?" He reached over to attempt to smear the remaining mixture on her but she ducked out of the way laughing harder.

Their laughs only became louder, turning into shrieks, as the two of them crashed around the kitchen, Hermione desperately trying to get away but laughing too much to do a good job of fleeing.

Finally, Draco managed to have her well and truly cornered and strode up to her, smiling evilly. His arms went around her face, locking her in, and his smeared finger landed on her cheek. Hermione forgot how to breathe as she realized for the first time how close they were. The closest they had ever been.

She could trace the brutal scars that ran up his neck and down towards his back. His eyes had turned a shade of silver that she had never known before – so full of life and emotion, but which ones she could never tell.

She breathed slightly, her lips falling open ever so slightly and Draco's eyes unconsciously fell on them. His head tilted towards her.

 ***CRASH***

Draco wrenched himself away and they both turned around to the source of the noise, to find that the bowl with remaining mixture had tipped over the counter and lay in shattered pieces at the feet of Masher.

He looked at them innocently, cake mixture dripping off his whiskers.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Weekly update as always! Things getting more underway - hope you're still enjoying. Likes and reviews always appreciated!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hermione knew she needed to find a solution. Another week had worn on, the time passing excruciatingly slowly with their long unsuccessful days in the library. Draco had also become more aloof, perhaps because it was of their almost kiss ( _if_ it would have even ended up in a kiss, Hermione was certain she would never know) but he kept an assured distance. He still sat with her in the library, helping her read through the books but he seemed adamant to not look or speak to her unless absolutely necessary.

Hermione had to remind herself she didn't care, though in truth, it hurt a little. She had thought the two had made progress and were on some way to considering each other, at a minimum, as friends. Regardless, she knew she had more pressing matters to deal with than Draco's sudden flippant manner spurred on by his familiar teenage angst. Hermione had gone to her office again a few days back, to finish reviewing the letters she had left unfinished – while, needing to answer them she also went for the main reason of clearing her desk so as to try not to draw more attention to the fact that she was taking long periods off work. What had shaken her was a letter from Harry submerged in the constantly growing pile of envelopes.

 _Hermione,_

 _How are you? I want you to know that I am here for you. I don't understand what happened last Sunday but I am sure you didn't mean it. I told Ginny and she tells me that its normal. You're always stressed about something another but I am still worried about you Hermione. I've been trying to find you at work but you're never in the office so I decided to leave this letter here and when you are ready to talk, I am here._

 _Both Ron and I are wanting to know what is going on – Ron reckons it's to do with a guy. He says girls are always like this when they fancy someone (apparently he is now the expert because everyone wants to date a ginger guy). So if it is, we won't judge! Just at least let us know you're ok (and maybe then who the guy's name is so we can stop you if he is a douchebag). James has been asking after you, but he is also very, very excited about soon having a little brother. He is helping me make up the baby's room – he wants us to name him Dominik after that famous Quidditch player but I think we've settled for a more special name…I know you will appreciate it when you hear it (but no hints)_

 _Also, next week is Ginny's birthday, as you know, so I am taking some time off. If you want to visit us at home to join in the celebrations then you are always welcome to (Ginny wanted to do something quieter this year…especially with the disaster that happened last year with Molly). Remember, you're family to us!_

 _I love you a lot and can't wait to hear from you Hermione._

 _Take care of yourself._

 _Harry_

Hermione had folded the letter and taken it with her, keeping it hidden in her bag. Every now and then she would open it and hesitate, considering what she would say as a reply when she saw him again. An answer had still eluded her. She thought she was more Gryffindor than that but apparently running away from the problem was the perfect short term solution until she could figure out a better way.

Hermione sighed deeply and Draco stirred from where he was sitting, a short distance away, close to the bookshelves.

"I just don't understand how there can be no cure or counter-curse or anything" Hermione groaned.

Draco shrugged, "Welcome to my life for the past 10 years".

Hermione rubbed her head and slammed the book she was reading closed. Again, it failed to mention even a word about the spell. "I've never had this before and I've dealt with so many weird spells at work" Hermione said, frustration turning her voice hostile.

Draco shrugged again nonchalantly, "Well doesn't matter. We have all the time in the world to find a solution"

"No we don't" snapped Hermione angrily. She was not sure why her voice was so bitter but she knew it was a combination of annoyance at Draco's aloof attitude and frustration at their lack of success.

Draco raised his eyebrows, gazing at her coolly.

Hermione hurriedly continued, "I mean I have a job to get back to".

"So that's more important than helping me?"

"I…what? I never said that. I've been here helping you now, haven't I?"

"Yeah but you don't actually want to be here" Draco responded bitterly.

Hermione frowned – this boy was so confusing and infuriating. How could he assume that? Was he _still_ angry at her for their close call kiss? She was absolutely certain that, whatever happened then was entirely his fault in the first place!

"Well, it does get tiring being shut out of the outside world. I'm sorry I'm stuck here trying to help you" she bit back exasperated.

"Oh? Why not? I've done it for a while now in case you forgot" he shot at her, "Sorry that her holiness had to stoop down and care about someone else other than her precious Gryffindor idiots"

Hermione stood up angrily, "Take that back you absolute git. I'm here helping you and you can't accept or be grateful. What? You can't get past your own blind prejudices?"

"Prejudices?" Draco sneered, "I always knew you couldn't have changed from the same stuck-up bitch you always were."

Hermione growled. She tried to take a deep breath in to keep her temper in check. "Just because I have friends and you don't have anyone who cared enough to worry about you".

Hermione knew she had over-stepped the line and she wanted to take her words back, however it was a satisfying blow that she couldn't help smirk at. She watched as Draco's face become pale with anger, his vein pulsed and his hands involuntarily clenched into fists.

"Spiteful mudblood".

Both faces froze at the same time. Time seemed to have spun back rapidly until it slid to a standstill to third year of Hogwarts – they were standing there, two naive thirteen year old, with all the hate in the world wrapped neatly in splendid innocence and isolation. Hermione's face flushed a blotchy red and she screamed. She reached over and slapped him hard across his face, before whirling around and storming out the library and towards her bedroom.

Fortunately, she had finally gotten used enough to the manor to find her room without needing help. She stormed in, and started grabbing everything she could, tears falling from her face freely. She trembled with both anger and sadness at her foolishness. How could she think he had changed? To still call her mudblood. She choked back her anger - and to think she had tried helping him. Once she had managed to whisk all her things and throw them in her bag hastily, she made her way downstairs and to the main hallway.

She slowed down when she saw Draco standing there, staring at her somewhat helplessly. Her red hand print stood out, emblazoned like a tattoo on his cheek. Somehow it looked fiercer than the scars that ran down him - perhaps because it burned so freshly.

She paused in front of him and swallowed, wishing the tear tracks down her face were not so obvious. "Are you going to apologize?" she finally said bitterly when he remained sullenly quiet.

He stared at her hard, biting his lip before sighing somewhat regretfully. Hermione gazed back at him, trying to keep her cool, even as she felt boiling rage and sadness consume her.

"You going to apologize for slapping me?" Draco retorted. Hermione couldn't believe it. She growled and headed to the manor entrance, shoving past him hard while making sure that their shoulders collided painfully. She bit down her cry of anger, pushed the front door and stomped out. She thought she heard a swish behind her but she kept walking straight, fresh tears streaming out of her again. She couldn't believe what a waterworks show she was putting on.

Stepping just outside the main gate, Hermione couldn't help but be compelled to turn around one last time. Looking behind her she saw Draco standing just a few meters away, trapped by whatever magic was surrounding the place, as well as a determined stubbornness that prevented him from calling out.

For a brief moment, Hermione was able to collect her thoughts enough to realise that she was over-reacting. She had been asking for it. However, she was just as trapped by the same stubbornness as the blonde – she wanted him to feel the pain that she had felt hearing him utter the word mudblood. To see his last hope walk away.

Hermione could not get rid of his crestfallen face as she apparated away.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **More to come soon :)  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Three days ticked by, but to Hermione it felt like three long drawn-out weeks. She had thrown herself into her work with a vigour she only used to display before end of year exams. She felt so out of control of everything else in her life, and the rigour of work provided her the only constant she could rely on.

Despite being able to give herself up to her work, she could not forget Draco's face, even as she sat at her office desk. A stab of pain would hit her when she thought about their last conversation, his face crumpled in anger but immense sadness.

She knew she was wrong and she needed to apologize but she also wanted to draw out the days before seeing him again. He incited in her emotions she never knew she had – a combination of anger, pity and respect. This was not the Hermione she knew and she wanted to get a hold of herself – isolate herself in what she knew, and build up the courage to face him again. However, first she needed to go to Harry. She felt that now was the best time.

She rubbed her forehead and sighed. Harry's letter sat in front of her, seemingly taunting her.

 _I want you to know that I am here for you._

His words stood out boldly and she took what little confidence she had in that one line. Her best friend had taken leave from work to celebrate his wife's birthday and it began to dawn on Hermione that this would probably be the best excuse. Any later and she would never be able to do it. She took a deep breath in. She would go tonight.

* * *

It was as windy and cold as ever, but as Hermione stood outside the Potter's cottage the cozy lights and warmth seeping out did nothing to welcome or encourage Hermione to get closer. She shivered desperately and shut her eyes. She had to do this, she spurred herself on. Harry was her friend, he would help her. He will be there for her, she reminded herself. Maybe he would reason with his wife on her behalf. Maybe he would know of a cure. Maybe he would come back and help her. There were so many maybes but it was a flare of hope that settled in her heart.

Hermione opened her eyes and stared at the cottage in front of her. Yes, there were so many maybes but it was her best shot.

She stepped forward and timidly knocked on the door. She gulped as she realized she might have to come face to face to Ginny straight away. What would she say? What would she do? She couldn't laugh it off and pretend she was best friends with the ginger again. The thoughts raced in her head, trapping her feet to the ground in absolute terror.

The door swung open and the figure of a tall, lanky man greeted her.

"Hello? Hermione?" a surprised face broke her from her manic line of thoughts. "Oh my god, Hermione!", the voice turned into such joy. Before she knew it, she was engulfed in a huge hug.

A familiar smell of deep, rich oak wood aftershave hit her, the same one Harry wore since he was a teenager. She clung to him and had to stop herself from collapsing in his embrace. She forgot how much comfort he gave her. Before she could respond, Harry stepped back and assessed her up and down. His hands steadied himself on her shoulder as he studied her.

"You ok?" he asked quietly. The concern in his eyes were evident. She smelt the breath of alcohol on his tongue and realised he was slightly tipsy, not enough though to be considered in any way drunk.

Hermione nodded too quickly and meekly said, "I just came to say a Happy Birthday to Ginny". The lie was so evident. She realized almost immediately that she had forgotten to take a present with her and her empty hands threaded behind her back apologetically.

Harry raised his eyebrows but didn't seem to want to question her. Instead he smiled broadly, and pulled her inside. "Well I'm jolly glad you came. I'm having an absolute nightmare with this birthday cake. George made it but of course he always has something up his sleeve and I wouldn't be too surprised if it blew up while we are all asleep."

He ushered her into the kitchen, where he started to busy himself with cleaning up the remnants of dinner. It was late and she had missed the main party. A bit of relief sank in her. Hermione quickly scanned the area but she saw no sign of Ginny.

"Sorry we didn't know when you were coming so we ate already. James has gone to bed and Ginny is up there tucking him in now. Wine?" Harry gestured to an open half bottle of red wine.

"I…no thank you" Hermione replied. She hesitated – now was the best opportunity if she ever could get ne.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?" Harry was distracted looking at other things to offer his guest. "Maybe some cake?" he suggested.

"I actually came to say something". Her tone must have caught his attention because he paused and turned to her expectantly.

Hermione swallowed as she gazed at her friend's concerned face. How in the world was she going to say this?

"Is it a boy you're dating?" Harry asked quickly. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, thrown off, before shaking her head furiously, "No, of course not".

"Ah! So Ron was wrong – can't wait to tell the love expert himself! He was so sure of himself" Harry grinned cheekily at her.

"So what is it then Hermione?"

Hermione opened her mouth, steeling herself for the moment of truth, when she heard the door open behind her and a rustle. She knew before she turned who it would be.

"Ginny, my love! We've got a surprise - Hermione came" Harry called out to the woman behind her. Hermione's gaze dropped to the kitchen counter. Well this just got so much harder.

"So I see" Ginny replied dryly, coming around to stand next to her husband. She stared at Hermione, a mixture of dread, disdain and anxiety written on her face.

There was absolute silence as both Hermione and Ginny stared at each other hard.

"Urrmm…" Harry looked between the two flummoxed, slightly aware that something was wrong. "Ginny, Hermione came to say happy birthday".

The two girls ignored him completely, continuing to stare at each other, their gazes turning icy cold.

"I…" Harry frowned, "Hermione! Ginny! What's wrong? Am I missing something?"

Ginny finally turned her head to gaze at Harry, placing her hand delicately on his stomach "Nothing, darling." She turned to sneer at Hermione, "I just didn't expect to see Hermione tonight. On my birthday even - how considerate."

Hermione growled before she even knew she did. The sound made everyone in the room involuntarily step back.

"You're such a liar" Hermione snarled.

Ginny's face paled, and her lip trembled. "I don't know what you're talking about" she bit back slowly, her eyes flashing with warning and anger.

The brunette chose to ignore the quiet threat. Instead she looked at Harry, who was standing bewildered, looking on in astonishment.

"Harry, as I was saying I actually came to tell you something you might not want to hear"

"No…" Ginny cut in.

Harry turned to gaze at his wife surprised. "Ginny? What's wrong? Let's just hear what Hermione has to say."

He looked up at Hermione, confusion still in his eyes. She took a deep breath in.

"Well a couple of weeks ago I got lost while going up to check up on Fletcher. I know you were worried cos I was gone for a bit. Anyway, I came across none other than Malfoy Manor where I found a still very-much-alive Draco Malfoy living there". She rushed it out in one breath. Get the shock over with and move on to the important bits.

Ginny collapsed onto a chair, her hands cupping her stomach as if protecting both herself and her child. "Don't listen to her" she whispered weakly but Harry was too stunned to hear.

Hermione continued with anger, "And not only is he living there. He's been trapped by a curse that your wife put on the place."

There was silence as Hermione waited for Harry to speak. His eyes went wide, turned to look at his pregnant wife, then swiveled back at Hermione. His mouth fell open.

"What?"

"Yes, I didn't believe it too at first. But I had to find out the horrible truth – it was Ginny and now Draco has to pay for her evil actions" Hermione continued, the anger turning her voice hostile in a way no one had heard before. Her face was flushed hot, and she knew she must look mad.

There was absolute silence again, interrupted only by Ginny's heavy sobbing as she covered her face with her hands. Her wails were piercing and she sounded like she was genuinely grieving.

"Are you insane?"

Hermione was now the one to be surprised. She stared at the dark-haired boy who had asked her that.

"Malfoy? Trapped in a house because of Ginny? My Ginny? I don't believe you".

Hermione sighed impatiently, "I know hard to believe - but it's true. Ginny, tell him. Tell him the truth."

"She's lying" Ginny cried out, between heavy sobs. Her shoulders shook heavily.

Hermione growled again with annoyance. She could kill the girl. "Look I can prove it to you. I can show you him and you can hear from his mouth".

"And that should mean I should believe him? Malfoy?" Harry stared at her coldly. She didn't think he had ever looked at her like that. "I can't believe you Hermione. You come here on my wife's birthday, you accuse her of the most horrible things, when she is pregnant and would never have done anything you have ever said and you expect me to believe him You're my best friend but, jesus, what the fuck Hermione? What is wrong with you?"

Hermione felt the dread build up in her. He wasn't going to listen to her. No, he had to. He always listened to her.

"Fine, don't believe him. Believe me?" She stared at him beseechingly. She was so desperate, even ready to get on her knees to beg him just so he would believe her. She needed him to believe her.

At Harry's skeptical face she protested further, "Look, even if you don't like him. I mean I know he did some bad stuff or called me mudblood the last time we argued but…"

"Called you mudblood?" Harry interjected. His face was starting to turn red.

"I…well I mean he didn't mean it. We were angry at each other", Hermione's word sounded pathetic even to her own ears.

Harry's eyes grew as wide as saucers. He shook his head slowly, "I can't…Jesus. Fuck. You're making excuses for him? Who even are you?"

Ginny sat up from where she was sitting. Her tears had suddenly disappeared quite quickly. She came up and wrapped her arms around Harry's waist, "Darling. Leave it. Hermione doesn't know what she's talking about. She said the same rubbish to me and I thought she was just mad. That she was jealous of me, of us. It's made me so upset, I knew you didn't want to hear this nonsense."

Hermione gasped, words failing her in her absolute astonishment. "I….what…no…I…" She didn't know how the tables could have flipped so quickly.

"Get out". Harry's voice was thunderous.

"Harry…" Hermione began shakily.

"I said, GET OUT!"

Hermione didn't know what to do. She couldn't reason with Harry like this. She knew she should stand her ground and argue but that would mean making the situation so much worse. Quickly, she stumbled backwards, then raced out the kitchen, out the living room and through the main door, slamming it shut behind her. She hobbled forward and only then was able to let out a long deep breath. She couldn't process what had just happened. This was the last thing she had expected.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" she shouted.

Hermione walked further up the pathway, barely managing to walk right from the whirl of emotions surrounding her. She took her wand out to apparrate. At the last moment she looked up again at the cottage and saw through the upstairs attic window the face of young James Potter.

He looked at her as if she had just killed his parents.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **This was my favourite chapter to write so far! Please, please let me know what you think - very nervous for the responses**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hermione didn't know what this feeling was. She wasn't sure she could ever have fully understood it till that moment.

For most of her life she had relied on her friends to be her unwavering rock and support, and to the most part they always had been. She was the smart one and the one they always listened to. She cited her miserable weaknesses for not speaking to Harry earlier and for likewise, foolishly trusting that he would unashamedly agree with her about everything. They were no longer children, he could make his own mind and Hermione had instead made the inconceivable judgement to pit him against the one person he loved more than her.

Hermione could have crumbled under the knowledge of his anger at her. It stung like a betrayal – more so from Ginny who she thought would have admitted more freely to her husband the truth. Just goes to show that one can never know someone. Yet, there was the resolute part in Hermione that knew she needed to move forward and continue with her task. She needed to help Draco –even if he was still not the person she most wanted to help, she needed to.

It was the morning after her devastating visit to Harry's place and Hermione found herself in a whirl of emotions. She had barely slept, re-thinking the previous night's events and wondering what she could have done that would have made it better, if anything. For one, she shouldn't have used Ginny's birthday as an excuse, she knew that now.

Sighing, Hermione looked around her home. It was a bare London flat that was comfortable but basic – with a single bedroom and bathroom and a small living room with an attached kitchen. Hermione spent so much time at work she had never felt the need to make up the place into anything more livable; it was sparsely decorated and fitted to be functional over ornate. At least it's not my prison, Hermione thought to herself sadly.

How could she help Draco though? They had looked in nearly every book in the library, poured over pages of information without a strand of insight, there was no point returning without knowing more. What she needed was to talk to someone smarter than her who would give her a different perspective she could tap into but there were few to no people who matched that bill and were alive. Did they need to be alive? _Dumbledore_

She leaped onto her feet – yes, Dumbledore. He was the wisest wizard there ever was and if there was one person who would know something that no other person would, it would be him.

She knew what she needed to do. She would go visit Dumbledore's painting in Hogwarts.

* * *

Three hours later and Hermione found herself sitting on the Hogwarts Express as it chugged away from the gloomy London city and meandered around the country-side. She sighed, a feeling of melancholy hitting her so hard. She had not been back to Hogwarts since the end of school, and most certainly never on her own. It was always with Ron or Harry or some other classmate. It felt odd to go entirely alone, yet at the same time she was eager to see the place she still called home once more.

As Hogwarts came into view, it took her breath away again, like the first time she had laid eyes on it, its wonder and magic still sending rippling excitement through her. It had been her home for so long – somewhere where she had forged her identity and had adventures that would shape her so fundamentally. She couldn't help but smile as the train finally lurched to a halt, signaling that it had reached its destination with a loud roar.

She was quick to leave, bouncing out the carriage and starting the long walk up to the castle. It seemed so familiar, as if it had not changed one bit. Hermione struggled up the steep slope and it took her a good while before she reached the entrance of her old school. Thankful that she didn't have to journey anymore, she entered the castle and walked through to the main hall.

It was empty – probably most of the students were in class or out on the field enjoying the lovely late afternoon. She smiled sadly when she saw the Gryffindor table her, Harry and Ron used to sit at all the time. An image of the laughing trio stuck in her mind and again she was reminded of the painful argument she had with her best friend the night before. The truth was jarring.

Looking over, she paused violently when she saw a flag with the Slytherin crest, swaying gently in the wind. Her heart dropped so suddenly and without warning, that Hermione was rooted to the floor. She knew how stupid she had been to leave Draco on that note. She was very sorry for their argument – sure, it was despicable of him to have used that word but she knew her frustration had gotten the better of her and she had provoked him when he was already in a corner.

Hermione knew she could make it up to him though if she just found a counter-curse. Dumbledore would have one, she was positive of that. Or at least as positive and hopeful as she could be.

It was very easy to find his painting which sat beyond the main hallway at the head of the teacher's table. It had been installed in the summer after Harry had defeated Voldemort and the new painting had made quite a presence for himself very quickly, especially for being cheekier than the Headmaster most students remembered. Perhaps, it was to do with the fact that he no longer had any duties or perhaps precisely because he was only a representation of the dead Dumbledore, he was very much more care-free.

Hermione hesitantly approached the frame and was relieved to find that the portrait of Dumbledore was sitting in his usual place, twirling his beard. As soon as he spotted Hermione, he paused and he beamed, a twinkle appearing in his blue eyes.

"Well, Ms. Granger! How delightful to see you – I was wondering when you would come and visit me. I didn't think I'd have to wait this long! My, my!"

Hermione smiled embarrassed, "Sorry Professor. I have been so busy. I should have come earlier, I have been meaning to for so long! It's strange, Hogwarts is just like I remembered it".

Dumbledore smiled back amicably, "Ah my dear, but of course it is! How are you? How is young Potter?"

Hermione's face paled and Dumbledore noticed but he continued without pause. "Well then my dear I expected you came to ask me a question. You have that look on your face that I know all too well. Tell me, what's troubling you?"

Hermione felt a tear slip out before she could stop herself and she sank to the floor at the base of the painting. "It's a mess" she replied honestly, "And I don't know if you will believe me".

"Well, I've never had a reason to not believe you before". His frank honesty appeased Hermione and she told him everything – from first meeting Draco, to finding out about the Clariano spell, to their fight and then to Harry not believing her. He listened without asking questions, his head cocked thoughtfully. When she was done, Hermione gulped for air and sniffled slightly. Despite being 28 years old she felt like a child under the presence of Dumbledore which was both comforting but also off-putting.

"Very interesting" the old wizard mused, stroking his beard thoughtfully. "I did hear about this charm being used in Azkaban – mind you it was such a scandal when it came out!"

"You did?" Hermione asked hopefully. She couldn't help but spring up with excitement. He looked at her gently, "Now Ms. Granger, I know you want to help your friend but it is true - there was no cure for it ever found".

As Hermione's face dropped he continued on kindly, "Don't be disheartened my lovely child. Every magic curse can be tricked. You said it was a shield that surrounded the manor, right? If I am to look at history, I think this shield will break, 'fall away' as it is, if Draco manages to go outside it."

"But he can't" Hermione countered, "not without being struck down with such pain. It's so bad it leaves him with scars".

Dumbledore only smiled back at her, "Ah but maybe he doesn't have to step through."

Hermione gazed at him confused. Sometimes this old man did not make any sense at all. "I don't understand what you mean…"

"You're the smartest girl I know Ms. Granger. You will find a way" he replied mysteriously. His gentle smile had returned.

There was a sudden sound behind her and looking behind, Hermione realized the main doors had opened and school-robed children were starting to stream in. It was nearly dinner time. Some of the students crawled to a stop as soon as they spotted her.

"Oh my god it's Hermione Granger." "Who? Oh!" "Oh that is so cool – do you think I could get an autograph." "She's so pretty" "Is that actually Hermione?"

Hermione flinched and turned to Dumbledore apologetically, "I think I need to go…" The wizard nodded understandingly, his gaze never leaving her as Hermione quickly hurried past the groups of ogling students and out the main hallway. She forgot how famous she had become after the war. The media mostly left her alone (except for the few stories when she had unsuccessfully dated anyone else other than Ron) but she would always turn heads in public.

Hermione was just about to reach the entrance when she heard a shout. She panicked, thinking it was a student who had followed her out, when she realized the voice was much older. A figure jogged up to her and she immediately recognized it as Neville Longbottom.

"Neville!" The two crashed into an akward hug, before Neville stood back and beamed at Hermione. "Blimey, Hermione! I didn't know you were coming here. You should have told me – I could have freed up some classes."

Of course, Hermione had nearly forgotten that Neville had become a Herbology teacher at Hogwarts. "Sorry Neville – I'm actually here on a research mission so I completely forgot".

"Ah, for work?"

"I…yes" Hermione smiled tightly. While she enjoyed Neville's company usually, Hermione was itching to finally go back to the manor, apologise to Draco and tell him what Dumbledore had said. However, knowing the blonde Slytherin he would just say what stupid things the old foolish man was saying again.

"How's Harry?" Neville asked.

God, why did people keep asking her that. "He's fine" she snapped back a bit too harshly. Realizing her mistake, she smiled apologetically, "Sorry, just you know, work is stressful. How is Luna?"

At least Hermione could muster some interest on the well-being of Neville's wife – she was constantly fond of the blonde girl. Neville and Luna did make an odd pair but they also fit so charmingly well together.

"She's fine. She's harvesting fairies for a good luck potion".

"Fairies?"

"Yeah she's gone to Czechia of all places to search for some of them. She should be back soon though."

"That sounds intriguing! I hope she has luck finding them". Neville smiled gratefully at Hermione, glad she hadn't made any snide comment like most other people would.

"I really should be going though Neville" Hermione said, trying not to sound hurtful to Neville's sensitive feelings, "However, if I do come back here you will be the first person to know" she promised. Neville seemed to understand, after all Hermione was an important Auror and gave her one more hug before seeing her off.

With new resolve, Hermione headed down to the Forbidden Forest – the only place she could apparate from the castle The train was probably a safer option of travel but Hermione knew it would take too long and it was already starting to get dark, the sun receding rapidly.

The apparation successful, Hermione immediately stumbled down into the clearing before the Malfoy manor. Thankfully, her mind had better formed the idea of the manor so she was not dumped in the middle of the forest again. Hermione quickly hurried through the gates and up the front entrance. She paused momentarily before the door – she wasn't sure if it was the same nervousness but something did not feel alright. She opened the door and stepped in, only to be greeted by absolute silence.

It was like the first time she had walked in, all those weeks back. There was no fire and Draco's usual seat was unoccupied. Hermione felt the hairs raise on the back of her neck. Something was definitely amiss. She quickly checked all the rooms downstair, the dining room, kitchen, sitting room but there was no sign of any life. Panic rising in her, Hermione dashed upstairs and then floundered. There were so many room doors – she did not know where to start. She went to the library, but it was empty again. The pile of books were left untouched from when she had stormed out. Ducking back out, Hermione realized she did not know where Draco's bedroom was. With heart in her mouth, Hermione took the task of dashing up and down opening up each and every door.

The dread kept on building up, the more and more rooms she searched with no sign of Draco or Masher. Finally, at the end of the hallway she screeched to a halt at a the last door. It had to be his. It was as big as her room door and painted a deep rich black. The dark wood was emblazoned with a wolf's head with a snake coiled around it loosely. Quickly, Hermione pushed open the door and dashed in.

She froze as soon as she entered and took in the sight before her. Draco lay still in bed, his face a deathly pale white and his shirt torn open to reveal painful new gashes grazed deep across his whole chest.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Enjoy!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Hermione collapsed next to the bed, reaching up with trepidation to stroke Draco's face.

"Draco…" she whispered softly, her voice cracking. Oh, what had she done? She had so many more questions. How did he get those scars? Had he come after her? If he did, why? She didn't want to believe he had, knowing the immense pain he would have to go through and that there was no chance just because he tried more times. The evidence, though, was so agonizingly blatant. Hermione was reduced to pure emotions staring at the deathly pale Slytherin, her finger following down his drawn-in cheek and slipping down his neck. She hesitated – she didn't dare touch the scars. Draco was breathing but his breaths were so soft and shallow that they were barely registrable.

She heard a soft meow and registered that Masher was curled up next to the blonde. The silver cat raised his head, to stare at Hermione forlornly. He didn't ask any questions about her disappearance, welcoming her presence with instant comfort.

"Minny, please help my hooman. Please"

Hermione felt a drop of a tear leak out out, "I'm so sorry" she said feebly, to both other occupants in the room. She was not sure if Draco could hear her, but she still knew she needed to say it out loud. Fortunately, he blinked slowly and his eyes slipped open to gaze at her with a familiar deep silver.

They were no longer brittle dull grey but so full of life – a stark contrast to the rest of his body that looked so dead already.

"Hey" Hermione whispered. She tried to smile, but was sure that it came out more as a grimace.

"Hey," Draco croaked back hoarsely. There was a pleasant silence, where both gazed at each other, slightly not believing the sight of the other. Draco finally ventured, "I didn't think you'd come back".

"You foolish idiot, of course I did," she reached back up and cupped his cheek. Hermione needed the contact to feel him, to let him know that she was there. She tried to show how much she cared and how sorry she was in the intensity of her touch, pressing her hand softly against the same place she had slapped him only a few days earlier.

Draco sighed, barely a murmur of a breath. She wasn't sure if she imagined it, but his face leaned further into the palms of her hands.

Hermione was not sure what to say. She was overcome with shock still.

"I'm sorry for ever calling you mudblood Granger." His words caught her attention immediately, "I know I've not been the greatest person out there and I…was just so afraid when you went that I would never see another human ever again. That, you know, that was going to be it."

Hermione could not believe what she was hearing, but she felt herself burst into tears. She was not sure what it was, the sincerity in his final tone, how long she had wanted an apology from him or the fact that it sounded like final parting words.

She reached out with her other hands and tangled her fingers in his. His fingers were icy cold to her touch, somehow colder than the first time she had held his hands but she clutched to it desperately.

"I'm sorry as well" Hermione cried. Finding her voice, she continued "I was in the wrong. So in the wrong – about so much and everything and I should have listened to you from the beginning and I should have never walked away from you like that, I know you didn't mean it and I'm so sorry. I was trying to find a way to help you and I don't know if I do know one but if maybe we could, well Dumbledore said, possibly we need to try to find a way, there was..."

"Granger".

Hermione halted, her face overcome with emotions. She sniffled and tried to wipe away some of the tears clinging to her cheek.

"You're rambling" Draco reminded her dryly. Hermione smiled weakly and then gazed back at his scars. They were cut so deep into his chest. They had somewhat been repaired and it was clear Draco had cast a weak healing spell over them - probably using his last efforts to do that.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so sorry", Hermione shook her head, too sad to do anything but repeat those words until she was sure they could ring truer.

"I know you are." Draco's voice was actually kind and soft when he said it and Hermione couldn't help but wish he spoke more in that tone to her. It made her heart flutter in a way she didn't know it could. "Dumbledore?"

Hermione quickly realized Draco was asking about why she had mentioned Dumbledore in her brief rant and explained, "Well I thought I could get some expert advice from someone who would know more than any of us and so I visited Dumbledore's painting in Hogwarts."

Draco raised his eyebrows, clearly impressed at how far she had gone. "Oh?"

"And…uh. I don't know He said something about you not having to actually go through the shield.'

Draco stared at her for a long time before sighing deeply. "Fuck. What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not sure" Hermione whispered dejectedly. She gazed back up at him and shook her head again, "I'm so sorry".

She should probably stop repeating that.

Draco stared at her painfully, understanding fully what Hermione meant. He sighed, untangling his fingers from her grip and rolled over, facing away from her. Masher meowed loudly, burying his face into the crook of his shoulder.

Hermione stared at the two of them forlornly. She couldn't help feel even more responsible for the reasons he would not be able to escape. She had given him hope and had not only dashed it into a million of pieces but stamped all over the broken pieces afterwards.

Hermione felt so helpless as she had always relied on books; they were the answers to all questions – except, of course, the most important life-saving one.

Hermione reached over to rub his shoulders and felt how thin they were. It felt only like skin clinging on desperately to the bones.

"Draco" she sighed.

He didn't reply.

"Have you eaten?"

There was continued silence. Turning pointedly to Masher, Hermione repeated the question to the cat.

Masher had no qualms outing his best friend and shook his head, "Not really – Draco will not eat much since you left."

"You silly fool" Hermione chastised. She prodded him in the back, only to feel again how thin he was.

"Come on, I'm taking you to the kitchen and no complaints".

Draco made a noise that could be a grumble and didn't move.

"Masher?"

The cat nodded at the call for help. His claws sprang out and he stabbed the Slytherin gently in the leg.

"Ow….bloody cat. Fine. I'm coming. But it's your fault I didn't eat, so you know".

Hermione knew he was trying to make her feel more guilty but she was too focused on making sure he would let her help him to mind.

Weakly he rolled over and crawled out of bed. He slipped as he gained his footing and Hermione hurried to put her arms around him. She couldn't but help feel terrified at how skinny and weak he felt.

She magicked a robe to cover him then placing his arm around her shoulder shuffled them both out of his room and down the long hallway.

Masher led the way, Hermione struggling as Draco limped along, his body leaning heavily on her. Making their way down the stairs was extremely difficult but with a lot of moving around, Hermione managed to stumble down, leading the poor blonde after her, as carefully as she could.

Finally, as they reached the kitchen, she was quick to set Draco on a stool and set about cooking a dinner of chicken and potato – the simplest and quickest meal she could think of.

As soon as she had finished, she placed the food in front of Draco and pointedly looked at him. Rolling his eyes, he grudgingly took a bite. Clearly his hunger spurred him on and he scooped up the rest without needing any further encouragement.

Hermione leaned back against the kitchen counter and gazed at the man in front of her. He looked even worse than he did in the beginning. Had she been the cause for that? All she had tried to do was help.

It seemed like a different reality seeing the skeleton of this man, someone who she had remembered at school as so smug and powerful. Her mind drew upon their almost near-kiss, right there in the kitchen, and she couldn't help but think how much she wished Masher had not disturbed them. Maybe then she would have confirmed what her heart was already suggesting were feelings, deep feelings, for this guy. Feelings that could just as easily turn into passionate anger but were clearly from a source of strong, unstable and raw emotions.

The air surrounding the place was still so gloomy and dark. It was also unbelievably cold – it was as if the house was starting to turn sick in an empathetic response to its master's stubbornness. Draco slurped up the last bits of meal and sighed. He looked a bit better but he still looked so deathly pale – as if dementors were sucking away his soul slowly, bit by bit.

Dementors.

Hermione paused, dementors? An idea was quickly forming in her mind.

 _Maybe he doesn't have to step through_

Dumbledore's words echoed in the back of her mind. It was a crazy idea – one she was not entirely sure could work. She had read about it once before, like a legend. Everyone in her year at school knew the story, but it had become something of a myth. However, she had had proof to know it was not just a myth. Hermione was not sure if it could work, though, as it was lacking something important. But it was the only chance she had. She needed to give it a try.

"Do you trust me Draco?"

"What?"

"Trust me? Do you trust me?" Hermione repeated impatiently.

Maybe it was because she was his last chance or because he did actually have faith in her but he nodded hesitantly but readily.

"Ok. What is it?"

She couldn't tell him – she knew he wouldn't do it otherwise or refuse out of some stupid principles. "Just trust me," she said, going around and helping Draco to his feet. She pulled the robe tighter around him, making sure it was secured and warm.

He skeptically assessed her, but seeing no reason to argue further, he hobbled along as she pulled him across the hall and out the gate and towards the entrance of the manor.

She could feel the questions whirl in his mind but his lips remained sealed, only open enough to make audible gasps of breath, clearly overwrought in pain at having to move with such painful scars only just healing.

When they reached the border of where the invisible shield was, Hermione helped to prop him up against the front column. She then started walking backwards, away from him. Slowly, slowly, she went through the shield and away from him until she was only a few meters on the other side, but a clear distance away from the transparent shield.

She stared at the Slytherin who was watching her with cautious and confused grey eyes. There was a 99% chance it wouldn't work but Hermione had a stirring hope deep inside her that she could not get rid of.

"Right, listen to me carefully Draco. I need you to send a patronus at me when I count to three."

"My...what? Patronus?"

"Yes"

Draco stared at her nervously, "I…uhr" He coughed slightly embarrassed, "I've never actually used one before. I never had any reason to".

Hermione smiled encouragingly, "That's ok. All the better. You know how to though, right?"

"Well ofcourse Granger. Who do you take me for?" Draco gazed at her, sizing up her intentions. "Do I get to ask you why? Won't it hurt you? Will it even go through the shield?"

Hermione shook her head, "No – I don't think it will". Her hesitation must have shown because Draco frowned disapprovingly. However, he pulled out his wand from his pocket. He didn't seem to think there was a point to it but perhaps she was testing out a theory that could mean they could learn more about the shield.

He held it aloft and stared at her uncertainly, "Ready?"

Hermione took a deep breath in and nodded.

"3"

Masher, who had followed them outside, watched from a cautious distance. His eyes were wide with apprehension and bewilderment.

"2"

Hermione felt her voice crack. She cleared her throat and took a gulp of breath. This was as good a chance as any.

"1"

She held her own wand aloft, and Draco's eyes went wide. This was not part of the plan.

"Now! **_Expecto Patronum_**!"

Their voices echoed loudly and a patronus of an otter erupted from Hermione's wand swishing at an alarming race towards Draco. Thankfully, Draco's wand erupted as well and a wolf patronus ran out, its fur shaking beautifully as it charged at the otter.

The two patronuses clashed into each other and there was a vibration as the shield became evident between the two creatures. It flared into sight and sparked.

Hermione closed her eyes, a silent prayer racing in her mind. How could she think this would work? Trepidation crept into her pit, feeling like a stone at the bottom of her stomach.

She couldn't see Draco. She could only see the two animals colliding against each other, both struggling against the shield and each other. She was sure Draco must feel the ripples of magic that were dancing off the fighting creatures between them. Slowly, as the light brightened between the two patronuses, Draco's wolf started to blur and change before their eyes. The fur vanished and its legs grew shorter, its body thinner before blending into a male otter. With a bang, the two otters collided, no separation between them anymore and wrapped around each other.

There was a flash so bright that it made both spell-wielders stumble backwards and there was a large crash and then the two patronuses disappeared in a burst of flames.

Hermione froze, staring at Draco who stood where he was. As if not trusting himself, he took a tentative step forward, and then another step forward and out the gate. There was nothing.

The shield had gone. Hermione's face erupted into a grin. It had worked. The feeling of euphoria hit her hard - she couldn't believe it. She could only imagine how the blonde slytherin felt.

Draco smiled, the grey orbs meeting her chocolate ones for a fleeting second, before his eyes rolled to the back of his head, his face whitened and he collapsed, face-first into the ground. Hermione's face turned cold. No. No, no no, this couldn't happen.

Hermione ran over, being just beaten by a Masher, who had blasted over the edge and shuffled to his feet, sniffing him desperately

Hermione fell down on her knees. "Draco!" she screamed, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. He didn't reply. She clutched him desperately in her arms.

"Draco, oh god, Draco!" she cried. This couldn't happen. She knew this magic was powerful but she didn't expect it to take everything out of him.

She leaned over, pressing her face as close as she could to his.

He had stopped breathing.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Only one chapter left before the end of the first part! Can't believe it has come this far so quickly. Stay tuned to find out if its a happy or sad ending to this section (no promises).  
**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

For four long hours Draco lay on the bed, stone-cold and lifeless. A statue that Hermione thought would never wake up again. Finally, though he began to shiver, little movements, that could have been missed, his body too weak to do more than shy away feebly wherever he was touched.

Hermione sat next to him on the bed – at least deeply relieved that he was breathing and alive but consumed with guilt at the same time for pushing him too hard, too soon. She didn't expect such magic to do that but the force of the spell that had been on the mansion had grown so powerful over time that it had required an extraordinary amount of magic just to pierce and shatter it.

Draco stirred again and moaned, his senses immediately on fire, as his eyes blinked open. Hermione, quickly grabbed the damp towel she had ready next to her and wiped his forehead again, gently brushing away the hair from his sweaty forehead to cool it down.

"Granger", his lips barely moved but his voice was much louder than the soft croaks he had made before.

Hermione grabbed hold of one of his hands and squeezed it reassuringly, "Hey" she whispered, extremely relieved. "You gave me such a scare".

Draco moaned again, before his eyes opened wider. There was a pause as if he was registering something before he asked quietly, almost as if to himself "Am I free?"

Hermione nodded, unable to say anything more as a tear spilled out of her. She felt so overcome with emotions now that it was no longer just concern as to whether he would live. She had done it. He was no longer trapped in this cruel prison of his.

Draco sighed and gazed up at the ceiling. His face broke into a weak smile. "Unbelievable" was all he could say. The word was enough to summarize it all.

"You need to get some rest first Draco" Hermione prodded gently, putting away the towel and replacing her hand to check his forehead. Good, it was no longer fire-hot. "The magic we used was very strong, you had both Masher and I very worried for a while."

"That magic?" Draco turned to look at her questioningly, "My…my patronus turned into yours."

Hermione saw Draco's confused face and felt her own face flush hot. She turned away, still gripping his hands.

"I didn't think it would work", Hermione said shyly. She slyly looked at him under her eye and saw he was staring at her hard, which only turned her cheeks redder.

"Hermione? Those patronuses - they only change for special reasons" he said slowly.

She didn't know how, but she managed to blush ever deeper. "I guess…yeah. We had a connection."

Clearly flustered she continue, "I mean I was thinking of dementors and how a patronus is part of you but also not and I mean…I didn't think it would change, I wasn't sure anything would happen but…"

Draco sat up, eliciting a deep moan from him. Hermione hurriedly turned around, gently wrapping her arm around his shoulder.

"Don't move, you need to be getting some rest! I knew patronuses could change, Snape's did for Lily. I just didn't know how or why it did for us but thank god it did."

Draco nodded before breaking into a huge smile again. "Thank you", he said sincerely."Merlin, thank you so much Granger. You…this. You saved me. Like, wow. I'm free. I mean my patronus does look like a ferret now"

Hermione snorted indignantly, "It's an otter, you jerk!"

Draco tutted, "Could have fooled me." His face quickly turned serious though. "It's amazing, though that I'm free. That this is all over."

Hermione smiled at him, about to say something about how lucky he was, when Draco closed the distance between them and pressed his lips hard against her.

Hermione was shocked, and amazed and bewildered and everything at the same time but she instantly closed her eyes and surrendered her lips to his. They were surprisingly warm, soft and sweet which she didn't expect in the slightest. Their lips massaged each other, dancing gently around, exploring and forming around each other. No tongue, just bare lips moving against lips. She felt the warmth of his hands on her back sliding up and the sensations sent her into over-drive.

Before she knew it and wanted it, they broke apart but only to rest their foreheads against each other.

Hermione breathed in deeply and stared at the pools of silver that stared back at her. No longer a dull or brittle grey like when she had seen them first. "Don't ever scare me like that again Draco" she murmured.

The blonde smiled gently and kissed her again, softly, a brush against her desperately-searching lips. "Then, don't leave me like that again," he whispered back.

She couldn't ever. Not even if she tried.

"This is it though – you're free", Hermione grinned. She couldn't be happier for him, "Are you ready to face the world again?"

A flash of fear sprang in Draco's eyes, which surprised Hermione, before he hesitantly shrugged. "I don't know if I am" he replied honestly. "I've always envisioned this moment for so long and now that it's here, it's a bit, I don't know…underwhelming"

Hermione realized his hands were shaking uncontrollably, even though they were still in her grip. She rubbed them gently – she felt a huge swirl of emotions deep in her gut that confirmed that this was only the start of their time together. They had been through so much and yet it seemed like the hardest and scariest part was not getting out – but staying out. She could feel the fear and trepidation he was unwilling to voice out loud. However, they were in this together, a team; after all, they shared the same patronus. They were connected in more ways than one.

"Draco, listen to me", she pulled his face to look at her and continued firmly, "It will be fine and anyway, I will be right here to help you get through it."

There was a sudden huge meow, and then a small fur ball launched itself onto the bed next to them. It licked both of their hands.

 _People. I have seen the world._

Hermione smiled at the self-important voice of Masher. The cat had disappeared off for the past hour, once he had been sure Draco was alive. The cat too had constrained itself to the limits of the borders of the spell ever since it was first charmed - Hermione guessed it was more out of loyalty than anything. "And how did you like it?" she queried.

 _It was very muddy_ , was the cat's only response. His brown paw prints on Draco's cream sheets confirmed that.

Both Hermione and Draco laughed. The brunette glanced over at the Slytherin and shook her head. "I can't believe this happened" she said disbelieving, " I mean, all of this: meeting you, finding out so much about people I thought I knew, falling in love with you…"

Hermione blushed at the last thing, and her eyes fell to her lap. She had not meant to use the L-word at all, that had completely spilled out. It was ridiculous, they only had been in each other's company for three weeks. She had never done that before, not even in her brief relationship with Ron and she was not sure how to explain using that word at all.

There was another laugh from Draco, but no reply, as he reached over to stroke the chestnut hair of the Gryffindor. She couldn't resist peeking up at him through the chinks of his hair.

"I just can't believe it happened" she continued softly.

"Never my intentions Granger."

 ** _End of Part I_**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **So excited that we have come up this far. No worries - I plan to keep on posting consistently, once a week, a new chapter but this seemed like the perfect natural ending to this first part. Really looking forward and hoping for some reviews and/ or follows!  
**

 **Coming Up in Part II** : Draco and Hermione go out into the real world but face more difficulties adjusting to a new life and a world that is not ready to accept the Slytherin back into society. Also, Hermione sets about seeking justice against Ginny but darker secrets and deeper problems come out to haunt everyone, especially the unlikely couple.


	15. Chapter 15

**Part II**

Chapter 15

A week stole by quickly, the days spent nursing Draco back to health and packing away all the most important things (not that Draco had many things he wanted to keep). The couple had decided very quickly that leaving the manor was their only option. The prospect seemed to have spurred on Draco's recovery twice as quickly.

Finally the day came where Draco was well enough and more than ready to make the journey away from the manor forever. They decided to go to Hermione's house in London – it was the easiest and safest alternative place.

Draco stood in the main hallway, a picture of perfect health. Hermione could not believe how much better he looked, his skin flushed with colour and his face no longer permanently scarred with a frown. His hair had been cut and he wore muggle clothes for the journey – a pale blue sweater and ripped jeans. Hermione couldn't help but openly eye him up, he looked absolutely ravishing. He still carried himself with the all familiar arrogant grace that made him seem even more alluring but there was something sincere and gentle in his actions with the brunette.

"Right, I should have packed everything" Hermione said, motioning to the piles of luggage all around them.

"You sure you didn't leave anything behind?" Draco responded dryly assessing the number of luggage with dismay. Hermione rolled her eyes but didn't bother to respond. She whisked her wand out and magicked the bags all smaller. Draco picked up Masher and tucked some of the bags under his arm while Hermione took up the rest.

The blonde paused and his eye strayed across the hall and up the stairs. Hermione, catching his gaze, stared at him sympathetically.

"Draco?" she asked softly. Draco knew that tone but he shook his head and turned to stare at her. "It's ok, I'm ready". His voice trembled a bit but his face remained neutral trying not to betray his nervousness.

Hermione thought better than to press any further. She knew how difficult it was, and how, despite it being his prison for so long, it had also been his childhood home and some of his earliest and fondest memories. She couldn't imagine what he was going through. She leaned over and kissed him gently on the lip – the only comforting thing she could think of doing.

Draco smiled back appreciatively but then stole another glance around. "Granger. I need to do one last thing. Can we apparate outside?"

Hermione frowned but obliged as the two walked out the manor and down the opening pathway and through the gate. They dropped their luggage again on the rough grass outside and Draco passed Masher to Hermione to hold.

"I'm just going back in quickly", his tone ambiguous but harsh. "Don't follow me – I'll be back soon." He left without waiting for her answer. Both Hermione and Masher looked on perplexed and slightly worried as the Slytherin stormed back inside with fierce purpose.

"What do you think he is up to?" Hermione mused aloud.

Masher shook his head but his eyes suddenly filled with dread, as if he had realized what it was.

Five minutes stole by and then Hermione saw Draco stroll back out leisurely, his hands dug deep into his jean pockets. His eyes were filled with sadness but he nodded a greeting upon seeing them, looking somewhat relieved.

"Done. Let's go now before…" He didn't finish as he took out his wand.

"Before?" Hermione frowned as Draco took up all the luggage and hurled it under his arms, his wand still at the ready to apparate away. Suddenly, Hermione smelled a strange smell. Smoke. Intense smoke. There was no doubt about it.

Her head swiveled around and she saw with horror as the top of the manor lit up in huge flames. They spiraled out quickly, as parts of the manor reduced itself to ash and broke apart, tumbling down and crashing into shattered pieces on the ground. The sound resonated loudly, shaking the ground under the pair's feet.

"Draco!" Hermione turned to stare distraught at him but Draco was gazing at the house with a small smile on his lips, watching with satisfaction as the manor sprang up completely in fire. His eyes were lit up – whether it was from the reflection of the blaze or his own excitement, Hermione could not tell.

He turned again to her and pressed more fiercely, "Let's go!"

With one last glance at the home, which was now completely ablaze, the flames swirling high into the air, Hermione, Draco and Masher apparated away. The smell of smoke lingered on their clothing for much longer.

* * *

The trio crashed onto the wooden floor in a tumble. Masher squealed – this was his first time being apparated and he did not like it at all. He sprang out of Hermione's grasp and hurled himself away, rather annoyed. He bent down, nose pressed firmly on the ground and sniffed the area. This was different.

It was clean and bare. This suited Masher well. Draco also appraised her home with frank curiosity. The Gryffindor felt herself blush as she realized how bare her house was. The living room had a single couch, positioned to view the TV and the walls were decorated with self-made book-shelves filled with books and one or two photographs. Otherwise, the only decoration was a single vase of sunflowers in the middle of the room and a dark red rug.

Draco assessed her bookshelf and came across a picture of Hermione with Harry and Ron, all dressed up for a ball. His face didn't show any emotion as he assessed it and then he put it back on the shelf without another word. Hermione also stole a look at the picture, realizing how much trickier it would be to reach out to Harry again – she dreaded it with all her heart. They looked so happy and strong, as if nothing would ever come between them.

Masher crawled up to the bookshelf as well and spotted a photo of Crookshanks sitting on a chair, his orange fur, startling against the dark cushions. Masher sniffed the photo curiously before deciding immediately he didn't like the picture and scuttled backwards, tail twitching madly.

Hermione laughed and patted Masher, "Now, now. It's nothing to be afraid of Masher. That was my old cat, Crookshanks. He died a few years back."

Draco murmured, "Thank God" but when Hermione shot him a livid look he quickly backtracked. "It's a nice place Granger" he said changing the topic as he looked around again. There was not much else to look at but two doors that led to the bedroom and bathroom, and they weren't much to look at either. Hermione preferred functionality and cleanliness over grandeur.

Hermione looked down at the ground, "I'm sorry it's not much. You know, nowhere as big or as beautiful as the manor, I-"

"Granger" Draco interrupted, "It's perfect. Thank you."

Hermione smiled gratefully and then motioned to her tiny kitchen island, "Shall I make some dinner? And then I can show you how this TV works!"

Draco didn't seem too keen on the idea of staring at a muggle box but he consented and the three settled down in front of re-runs of Friends with some fish and chips. Finishing it quickly, Hermione curled into Draco's lean body as his arm wrapped around her shoulder. Masher was curled up fast asleep on Draco's lap, snoring lightly. Hermione reached over and stroked him lightly.

Draco looked down at her, his eyes full of emotions and he pulled her even closer, kissing her gently on the forehead and then reaching down to kiss her softly on the lips.

Hermione couldn't have felt more content if she tried. She knew she had made the right decision.

* * *

The next morning came quickly, and Hermione found herself in a rush as she got ready for work, slipping on a blue pencil skirt and a floral, wavy, sleeve-less top. She curled her hair into a messy bun, pulled on some heels and applied a little lipstick. She could feel someone's stare burning into her and she turned around to see a shirtless Draco still lying in bed, watching her with sleepy eyes.

They had not done anything more in the night but fall asleep curled up in each other's arms, kissing and talking. That being said they had fallen asleep late and Hermione had nearly missed her alarm early in the morning.

"Right" she said, smoothing her skirt one more time, "I'll be back end of the day but I will try to leave work early. Are you going to go outside?"

Draco immediately froze up and Hermione could have bitten her tongue. She smiled reassuringly at him, "I live in a muggle neighbourhood but we can go out tonight to explore the city a bit. I mean only if you want to."

Draco paused to think about it before nodding, "Yea, that sounds good. You look beautiful by the way."

Hermione blushed and then bent down to peck him goodbye. Flinging her work satchel over her she dashed out, only just missing a Masher who was stretched out in front of the front door, hopping over him delicately before running to catch a bus.

The bus led her away from the muggle neighbourhood and to an area where it was much easier for her to apparate into work. Approaching her office, it was crowded and she was greeted by her colleagues, 'long time no see', 'beautiful weather huh', 'you look so happy'. Hermione nodded back to all of them and conversed as few words as she could so as to be polite.

Managing to finally avoid any further conversation and get to her floor Hermione found herself deep in thought, her mind elsewhere, going over where she could take Draco. She wanted him to feel comfortable but to see some of the sights. She would take him along the southbank and to one of her favourite Italian restaurants, which was very popular. There, that sounded perfect.

Hermione was so deep in thought that she didn't notice until it was too late that she had bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry, I…" the man's voice started until it paused violently, catching sight of her.

 _Harry._

Hermione's heart dropped.

"Harry…" she started but the raven-haired boy pulled back and gave her a withering look.

"Excuse-me" he said bluntly, and then stepped around her and strode off. Hermione looked on helplessly as he walked away.

What a dick, she thought. That was so uncalled for, or was it? She was very confused.

Hermione shook her head, frustrated, then headed into her office and almost had a heart attack at the sight of the number of letters that lay on her table.

Well this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Five pm finally came along and Hermione had managed to sort through nearly all the letters on her desk. Pleased with her efforts she headed off back home, taking the same route of apparating close to the bus stop, taking the bus and then walking back to her flat.

Pulling up to the door, she let it swing open and stepped in only to pause at the sight of the biggest mess ever.

Draco stood in the middle of the kitchen, his shirt dripping with sauce and the kitchen counter filled with ingredients and utensils everywhere. The whole house was dumped upside-down and Masher sat innocently on a clawed couch. Hermione raised an eyebrow and stared at Draco pointedly, folding her arms and waiting for his excuse.

"I uh…I tried to use some of your muggle kitchen things, " Draco bit his lip and timidly stared at Hermione. "Things didn't go as planned."

The Gryffindor sighed then chuckled. "You idiot", she responded before using her wand to clean up the mess. Draco ashamedly helped her. There was not much to be done about the couch except to tell Masher off, who only seemed to love the attention.

Hermione had to give up, "Draco, let's go outside and you won't have to worry about cooking something."

Relieved, Draco nodded in agreement. He had not dared to go out. He couldn't count the number of times he had walked to the front door and then to the couch and then back to the door. He had even gone as far as putting his hand on the door knob but something kept stopping him. Draco headed back in the bedroom and put on a clean sweater before heading out to meet Hermione who had shuffled into some more comfortable shorts and a thin hoodie. Smiling at him she offered her hand, which he took and led him outside.

They paused at the first step outside and Draco took a deep breath in. This was it.

He stared wondrously at everything as they walked out and down the pathway. Hermione knew a shortcut and was able to sneak along some secret passageways to finally make it to the riverside, where they walked along the pier.

Draco gazed at the people that wondered by, asking questions about everything to what was the funny thing they wore in their ear to all the new buildings that had sprung up in the past ten years.

"It's like a completely different place" he mused, delighting in the view. The sun shined warmly and Hermione took him along a tour down the pier, past all the famous landmarks, making sure to get an annoyed Draco to stand still for muggle photos.

Finally, they reached the Italian restaurant that sat with a beautiful view of the river. It was quaint with cute decoration that made it feel like a little cafe in the Italian countryside. A tinkling rang as they went inside.

As soon as Hermione entered an elderly waiter scuttled over and smiled hugely, "Ms. Granger! Oh, what a pleasure Signora!"

Hermione smiled back, "Thank you Marco. It has been too long. I have a guest with me – think you can get us a nice seat?"

"A nice seat? A nice seat!" Marco eyed Draco up and seemed to like the look of him because he snuck a look back at Hermione and winked at her, "I only have the nicest seat for the most beautiful couple. Come! Come! Here..."

He showed them to a window seat overlooking both the river and the street, so they could still watch the pedestrians while also staring at the ships going by.

Draco flinched slightly as Marco patted him on the shoulder while passing the menus over."Water? Wine? Special occasion so wine?"

"I'm fine with just water."

Draco nodded as well mutely which made Marco chuckle and pat him again on the back.

Hermione smiled at him encouragingly, and Draco finally managed to grimace back to the waiter who left them to read the menus.

"I recommend the linguine vongole – it is absolutely amazing here!" Hermione gushed.

"Well then I trust your judgement" Draco replied putting the menu down and looking out to stare at the river. He sighed, ever so softly. "I came here as a child you know. To that spot by the river to have ice-cream." He shook his head disbelieving, "I, wow, I never thought I would ever see it again."

Hermione reached over and squeezed his hand tightly. "I know – it's amazing. And you will get to see anything you've wanted to see. You don't have anything to hold you back. Nothing Draco. You're free."

Draco sighed and tutted again, "Yeah, it's crazy…it's only just registered. Now, being here. Seeing all this"

"Signora, Signore, free tomato bruschetta for my beautiful customers." The waiter had come back again and bestowed them the plate full of bruschetta and jug of cold water.

"My Marco! You've outdone yourself. Thank you – also the usual for me and my friend here will try the same!"

Marco nodded, "Of course! Of course, two linguine vongoles coming up for my couple bellisimo!"

Draco stared after the disappearing waiter with amusement. "You come here often?"

Hermione nodded, before adding quietly, "It's where my parents and I used to go whenever we were in London".

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Your parents? I've never heard you mention them."

Hermione bit her lip and casted her eyes down to the table. Her voice was strong but quiet when she spoke again, "They had an obliviate spell on them – they didn't remember anything."

Draco stared at her astounded. "Nothing? What do you mean nothing?"

Hermione finally looked up at him and shrugged, "Before the war, I was scared I might die and so I wanted to save my parents from the pain it would cause to know that their only daughter died. They were only simple dentists you see. So I obliviated their memories."

"That is quite a…selfless and brave thing to do Granger" Draco remarked impressed. He stared at Hermione – seeing her in a new light. He knew he had been so wrapped up in his own suffering that he had failed to completely think of Hermione's own pain as well.

Hermione nodded then continued bitterly, "Soon after the war, there were still a lot of death-eaters left who were angry that they lost. I mean most of them lost more than the war. Everything - family, homes, livelihood."

Draco knew all too well having had the same thing happen to his father. It was probably the reason both his parents had died so suddenly, the couldn't take the pain of having lost everything, including their only child, who was starting to distance himself from them.

Hermione paused, struggling to continue, "It should never be an excuse. Anyway, two of them tracked down my parents and killed them. Just killed them in cold blood. And they didn't even see any of it coming."

Draco appraised her quietly. For a long time there was silence, where the two just held each other hands.

"Granger…I. I never knew."

Hermione nodded and she stared at him, a tear finally threatening to come out but she stopped herself, before saying wistfully "You know, I thought I could have saved them from it all. That they would never have to be in any pain at all. I guess that came back to haunt me in the worst way." She tried to smile but it wobbled desperately.

Marco appeared at this moment with their spaghetti. It was good timing as the two were ready to just dig in and appreciate each other's silence. Draco kept glancing at Hermione, certainly with a new aura of respect but also an empathy he never knew he could have with a Gryffindor. The war had changed them so much.

Hermione slurped up her spaghetti, the food making her feel much better, when Draco reached over and wiped off a spot of sauce that had splashed onto Hermione's nose. The brunette giggled and then on impulse reached over to lace her fingers through his. She opened her mouth to say something, but was not sure what.

"I love you too Granger."

"Excuse-me?" Hermione's eyes opened wide.

Suddenly, a figure appeared at their window and tapped fiercely on the glass. "Ms. Hermione Granger!"

The couple both turned around surprised to only be blinded by a flash of light before someone dashed off, camera dangling off their shoulder.

Shit. Hermione stood up as if to chase after the paparazzi, but Draco put his hand up and pulled her back into her seat.

"Don't. They're gone."

"But Draco – they got a photo. Of us. What if that lands in the wrong hands?"

Draco stared at her painfully and then shook his head, "It doesn't matter. How bad can it be?"

Hermione was unconvinced. She hoped he was right. Anyway, more importantly he had said he loved her.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So here we go with Part II...excited for this new adventure! I really really look forward to hear what you guys think so far.**

 **Stay tuned for more, same time next week.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 **Warning: Lemons, rated M**

* * *

Hermione knew the moment her world came crashing down. She could even pinpoint, down to the very second, that exact moment.

It was next morning and the sun was streaming in – a subtly deceptive sign that the day was going to be undeniably beautiful. Hermione and Draco sat at the kitchen table, munching on breakfast and fiddling with the coffee machine that Hermione had taken ages to explain how it worked. Draco's mind was blown.

"So you mean muggles actually invented this?" Draco poked the buttons again and watched even more and more impressed as the black liquid squirted out, the delicious aroma drifting up and waking up everyone in the kitchen, including Masher, who had decided that muggle things were the most fun things to play with.

"I know right! Muggles are just as great as wizards – Masher for god's sake please don't stick your head in the microwave…no, that doesn't mean you can try to fit the rest of your body in there too!" Hermione scampered over and retrieved a rather smug cat from the microwave.

He purred delightedly before leaping out of her grasp and going to fiddle with her sunflower vase. Hermione could only roll her eyes.

There was a sudden hoot and Hermione's work owl flew in through the open window and dropped the Daily Prophet on the counter. It hooted its greeting, picked up a few sunflower seeds, Hermione had already laid out for him and fluttered back out. Hermione stood up, scooping up the cup of coffee and sipping it thoughtfully as she flipped the newspaper to the first page.

 **CRASH**

The cup dropped to the floor, splattering coffee everywhere, but Hermione didn't even take notice. Her eyes remained frozen on the front page. It was this precise moment her world crashed around her.

Draco used his wand to clean up the mess and the stains that had managed to reach almost everywhere and then peered over at Hermione questioningly. When she didn't make any more noise he quietly crept up behind her, gently touching her back but she continued to not be stirred, caught up in whatever she was reading. He peered over her shoulder to the newspaper and read with.

 ** _THE GOLDEN GIRL CAUGHT WITH EX-DEATHEATER_**

 ** _Author:_** _Rita Skeeter (head editor)_

 _To my dear readers, scandalous news is never bubbling too far away! Just to prove this, I must warn that this may be too shocking for some people's ears, but the 'heroine' Hermione Granger, who most people will know as that strange girl in the Golden Trio, was pictured yesterday in a very (to be more specific, extremely) romantic setting with none other than the despicable Draco Malfoy. Yes, that is right. Draco Malfoy. Not that he needs any introduction, but he is the infamous only son of the vile, now deceased Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy – the most famous and loyal death-eaters to Voldemort._

 _Mr. Malfoy has not been seen for years but reliable sources have cited him as fleeing to Spain to live his years in shame for what he had done. And what shame he should feel – but alas, he is back in London town having been pictured in Italian Restaurant: Marcuccio sharing a plate of spaghetti with Ms. Granger. Not tasteful at all!_

 _Should people be worried he is back? Most definitely! Mr. Malfoy, if he is to go by his father (and the apple never falls far from the tree), is nothing but a scum of the society, clinging on to his pure-blood status to retract all the progress the UK has made in relations between muggles and wizards (cited as the best in a century)._

 _Perhaps, Mr. Malfoy decided the only way to show his face back in society is to do so with his arms linked with everyone's apparently favourite heroine. Of course, we see through his silly plan – ever so the sneaky Slytherin though! Ms. Granger is equally such a fool – however, I always had my suspicion about her and it is sad that it is only just now been confirmed how much of a charlatan she is. Most likely she thought this would be a good way of getting back to Ronald Weasley, our ginger heartthrob who has found his status as the most eligible bachelor after Harry Potter tied the knot with Mr. Weasley's beautiful sister. Very low, Ms. Granger, very low! Keep subscribed to the Daily prophet for such further scandalous details and much, much more!_

Hermione read and reread the article, breaking apart each word again and again before re-reading the lines again.

"I…" Hermione's face was turning quickly bright red with fury, "I can't believe this. This is all just so untrue and horrible and just…she has absolutely no right to say any of this."

Draco read the article quietly over her shoulder, his face not betraying any emotions.

"To get back at Ron?" Hermione continued outraged, her hands tightening into fists, "How dim can she be? We broke up over 8 years ago!"

Draco stared at her, sighing quietly. His tone was somber when he spoke, "I wasn't sure what to expect but I guess the world was better off without me Granger. No one even missed me, and now that I am apparently back all they see is the person they think I was…" His voice broke and he coughed to hide it.

Hermione was becoming even angrier as each second passed. Her heart was crushed to hear Draco's words, "Don't be stupid. The world is stupid. Rita Skeeter is stupid – she runs with any story she can make up in her head. She is an utterly vile person but she lives in a fictional world."

Draco nodded sadly, but then raised his eyebrows keenly, "Does this mean I can kill Rita? Also, what is this about me living in Spain? I have never even visited Spain!"

Hermione frowned, there were just too many lies in the story for her to make sense of where to start.

"I need to go to work or else I am going to be late but we are going to talk about this tonight, ok?"

Draco unwillingly agreed, but he turned to stare grumpily at the counter. Hermione didn't want to leave him so broken but she had little choice. Masher meowed loudly, trotting over and rubbing himself against his leg. He could sense Draco's sadness from a mile away.

Upon seeing Hermione's hesitant look, Draco picked up Masher and motioned to the door, "It's alright Granger. I'll be fine."

"If you say so" Hermione appeared unconvinced, but she leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips before heading out. "I love you". It came out so casually, but normal that Hermione didn't even notice it had slipped out until it did.

Draco smiled gratefully at her, "I love you too. I really am lucky to have you. Now go!"

Hermione couldn't get the article out of her head, even as she skipped out. She thought about it as she sat on the bus, even as she apparated away and it continued plaguing her as she walked up to the office. She noticed immediately a change in the air as she stepped inside the glass doors of the ministry of magic office.

People looked at her under their eyes, furious whispers whispered under their breath, their heads turning as soon as they spotted her. Her skin crawled as she heard murmurs of her names being mentioned in disbelieving tone.

No one approached her and Hermione felt almost as if people shied away from her as she passed them – as if she had an infectious disease. Hermione bit her lip but raised her head higher and walked past as confidently as she could.

They were foolish people to believe everything that was written, Hermione thought. Besides, she barely knew most of them, she wouldn't let them get to her like that. She finally managed to make it into her office and sat down at her desk. She winced when she saw the number of letters on her table. Despite having gone through all the letters the day before, there were triple that number of letters on her desk this morning. That was odd.

She picked the top one up and her eyes opened wide.

 _How could you date Draco Malfoy? You call yourself a championeers for muggles and then you hook up with a filthy muggle-hater. Shame on you! If I were you I would run away to Spain with him and not show your face here ever again._

Hermione bristled, but picked up another one. She realized too late the red envelope as it split open to reveal a howler.

 _You bitch! I used to look up to you but you are such a disgrace and a hypocrite. I hope you die by an unforgivable._

The voice ended quickly, but its unrecognizable voice seemed to echo in her office. Hermione gazed at all the other letters. She knew she needed to go through them all in case there were any of actual importance but the idea of wading through so much hate message made her cringe. How could people who she didn't even know be so bold? How could they decide what was right for her? How could they believe such lies without asking for proof?

Hermione had worked so hard her whole life, always feeling like she needed to prove more than anyone else because she was a girl, a muggleborn and a friend to the most famous wizard in the world. She rubbed her head; how she wished so much at this time that she had Harry to talk to and seek solace from.

 _Harry._ She wondered what he made of the article. Would he believe the lies or sense something suspicious? She wasn't sure he would at all – not with Ginny around. She wondered if maybe Ginny was the one who had created this story about Draco going to Spain to cover her back.

By 1:00 pm Hermione was completely drained. She had managed to get through half the letters before breaking down and escaping the office to get a meal. 90% of the letters had been hate mail criticizing her or sending death threats.

She had never felt more alone than when she entered the canteen and she heard the drop of a busy hum suddenly turn to hushed silence as she entered. People still talked quietly but she knew almost immediately that she was the centre of the conversation, if she had not been already.

Hermione fumed; why in merlin's world were people so invested in her love life? These things were personal. Hermione walked, again as confidently as she could to the cashier and ordered a sandwich with a mocha.

The cashier stared at her with open eyes before nodding sheepishly and handing over the items. Hermione smiled at her, but the women stared at her hard as if she couldn't make out what to do. She decided to avoid the brunette's smile completely, and hurriedly turned to the next customer.

"Ms. Granger!" Hermione flinched. This was the first time someone had actually spoken to her directly. She turned around and smiled at the man who stood behind her.

Blaise Zabbini, his dark hair standing beautifully against his olive skin, regarded her thoughtfully. Hermione cringed slightly. Blaise had asked her out many times beforehand but each time Hermione had dismissed him, having to do it even more brutally when he didn't seem to get the hint each time.

He winked at her, his eyebrows wriggling wickedy, "Say, Hermy you never said you liked snakes?"

Hermione actually physically flinched at his words before she stared at him angrily. She was closer and closer to reaching her limit. No, she was not one to be just walked all over and she had more than enough of everyone's input of criticism.

"What was that?" she asked as coldly as she could manage.

Blaise laughed tauntingly, "You know what I mean sexy. The colder the snake the better, right?"

That was all she needed to hear."How dare you!" she exploded, "You have no idea what you are talking about Blaise and quite frankly, you should probably stick your thick, arrogant nose into something that actually concerns you. Like maybe actually being there for your friend when he needed you."

There was an absolute stunned silence in the whole canteen as all eyes were on her. Blaise stared at her confused, clearly not sure what she was talking about.

Hermione turned around to all the other spectators and stared at them all pointedly, "As for all of you, use your brain before you believe everything that is written down."

"Right, because you think you're so clever that we can't use our own brains to realise what a cunt and hypocrite you are." Hermione turned to the voice to see that it was one of her colleagues, Colin Creevey. He stood in the waiting line but he stepped forward as she stared at him and gazed back at her absolutely hostile. She never knew that he could use such language.

"You don't know what you are talking about" she shot back.

"Just go suck snake cock!" someone shouted in the back of the room and raucous laughter erupted throughout the whole canteen. Hermione knew she was close to tears – she was only fighting a losing battle.

She quickly grabbed her lunch and then ran out, the tears now dripping out quietly. She couldn't dare go back to her office. It was not like she would be able to get any more work done.

How did it get like this?

She ran out and quickly apparated straight into her house, disregarding the slight tingle when she passed through her barriers. She hit the ground hard, her face streaming with tears.

Draco who was sitting on the couch, legs propped up, swiveled around in shock.

"Hermione?" he asked solicitously as he took in the sight of the Gryffindor, looking absolutely and utterly broken.

Hermione was openly sobbing by now, "I…I just don't understand how people can be so cruel and not understand. Not understand how amazing you are". The tears leaked full stream, as she sniffled loudly.

Draco stared at her sympathetically, beginning to piece together what may have happened. He reached over and pulled her hard into her embrace. Hermione clung to him, pressing her face hard into his chest, her shoulder shaking uncontrollably.

"I just don't get why people can make such cruel, absolutely fucking false assumptions. Like, why? They have nothing to gain from it."

"Hush" he whispered softly, stroking her hair, "People are like that Hermione. When society turns on you…there's not much you can do". His voice dripped with sadness and Hermione pulled away to look up at him.

She reached up to cup his face, "I'm so sorry Draco. This is so unfair" He shook his head and then leaned in and brought her in for a crashing, hungry kiss. Their lips tugged on each other as they fought for dominance, their tongues rolling around each other.

Hermione needed this. She felt so safe in his embrace, so warm. She could forget the hurtful words and disappointed looks. It was just them in this world. She slammed herself harder against him, her torso melting into every crook and cranny of his body.

Draco's hand slid down without mercy to cup and squeeze her bum before using them to completely lift her off her feet. Hermione quickly wrapped her arms around his shoulder and slid her legs around his waist. She bit his lip hard, feeling the anger still boiling in her. Without stopping, Draco backtracked into the bedroom, and using his spare leg, slammed the door shut.

They pulled apart, breathing heavily. Hermione's head was too heavy with thoughts to do more than stare with heavy eyes at the boy before her. He was so gorgeous and dangerous and yet so tender – how much she wanted him and needed him. He was so misunderstood, so villainized and yet he was so very much sensitive flesh and blood.

Draco bent his head and started nibbling on her neck and Hermione moaned leaning her back even further, implicitly begging for more. He obliged, his lips going down further and further until they bit her nipple through her sheer blouse.

She cried out and grabbed on to his hair, tugging it hard in response. Draco growled and pulled her off him, yanking her blouse down, her lacy blue bra going down with it as well. Her breasts flopped out, perky, milky-white mounds, eager to be touched. He bent down and sucked on her pale breast, his tongue lavishing attention on her hard nipples.

Ripples of pleasure sailed in her. Oh this felt too good. She drew his face back up to her and kissed him hard on the lips. She whispered between kisses, "You are a good person Draco. You are and let no one else say that."

Draco stared at her hard, his eyes a smoldering dark grey, almost black. "I may be good in your eyes Granger but I'm going to show you just how bad I can be."

Hermione wanted to tease him on how lame his comment was but she didn't even get a whimper of a protest before he swung her around and pushed her onto the bed, her bum raised upwards into the air. He yanked down his trousers as Hermione fiddled helplessly with her skirt, the angle making it so much more difficult to unzip.

Draco pushed her hands away and pulled the skirt and panties down with one flourish revealing her perky, round bum. Draco gently traced her bum, following the contours, before dipping down and gently pushing in a finger in her vagina. Hermione moaned and arched her back, her legs slipping more out, inviting him in.

He didn't hesitate as he plunged into her. He filled her whole almost immediately, and Hermione had never felt more fulfilled before a plunging emptiness entered again as he pulled out, almost to the tip. "Draco" she whispered hoarsely, her voice croaking as he pushed back into her again almost immediately.

"Fuck, Hermione", Draco groaned. "Fuck you feel amazing."

He slammed into her again and again, each time as hard as the other one. Their loud moans echoed louder and louder.

Outside of the room, Masher ventured back into the microwave to get away from the noise.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Wow, reached 100 reviews! Thank you very much for the continuous support from some amazing readers. Hope you all enjoy and are excited for more.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Author's Notes: My dears, I am so sorry but life took a huge toll on me (it got very chaotic but let's just say I am now nearly a qualified lawyer) and I was just unable to write despite knowing exactly how the story will end. Either way, I have written most of the three chapters that are left and so will post once a week again till the end of the story. I hope you enjoy these last chapters as much as you have loved the rest of the story. I am sorry again and I hope you will forgive me and enjoy the finale chapters! Enjoy...  
**

* * *

The next morning Hermione stood in front of the mirror, the events of the day before weighing heavily on her mind. She was not ready to go back to work, the taunts still so very fresh, but she knew she very had little choice. Hermione was more disturbed at the thought of letting all those people believe those falsely negative stuff about her and Draco and to brandish it in her face as if they had done something wrong.

Waking her up from her reverie, Draco slid up behind her and slipped an arm around her waist.

He gazed at her through the mirror, "You sure you want to do this?"

Hermione nodded. She needed to.

She turned around and wrapped her arm around his neck. "We need to set the record straight Draco."

"But do you actually think people will believe us?" Draco, persisted, "Whose side will they be on? Maybe yours – but never mine." His tone showed he was just as unconvinced as the night before when she mentioned her plan over pillow talk and lazy kisses. The aura of their hot sex lingered like intoxicating scents on their body, but in the wake of the burst of the emotions they were both happy to just talk through everything.

Hermione sighed. She had thought of that too so many times over. After what had happened with Harry and everything that had unfolded since then, she was not sure she could ever trust anyone to do the right thing.

"At least we tried" Hermione countered, "We put the truth out and if people choose to believe it or not it's their decision but at least they should know."

Draco nodded but he didn't look appeased.

"Are you sure you don't want to say anything as well?" Hermione raised her eyebrows hopefully but Draco remain unmoved. "I'll be there but I think it's best if you do all the talking."

Both agreed on the plan, they picked up their stuff, kissed Masher goodbye (who stared after them rather grumpily – his night in the microwave was not fun) and headed off to the Ministry of Magic.

* * *

The crowd from the media was massive. Much bigger than Hermione anticipated. They thronged the front of the office with their huge flashing cameras and twitching quills at the ready. Hermione had popped into the office quickly to do something important but then came back out with Draco in tow – there was no going back in the face of so much anticipation. As Hermione and Draco stepped up in front of the huge mob of media, the whole crowd threw themselves into a frenzy, shouting out questions and snapping as many photos as they could.

"Mr. Malfoy, you look different. How long have you been back in the UK?"

"How long have you been dating Ms. Granger?"

"Ms. Granger what does the rest of the trio think of your relationship?"

"Will you tell us more on how you met?"

A rather rotund journalist, who looked like he was about to keel over at any point, peppered rather snidely, "What do you take of all the death threats that have been made against you Ms. Hermione Granger?"

Hermione cleared her throat but when the noise didn't die down, she raised her hand. Finally, they all obediently piped down – knowing their questions would have to wait long enough for them to receive a taste of some answers. They gazed at her like hungry wolves, their gaze also narrowing in on Draco who stood a few steps behind, staring at the ground.

Hermione cleared her throat, peeked at Draco quickly and then turned to face the crowd again, "To everybody here, I would like to make a brief statement. I will ask that in respect of our privacy you will not ask any more questions afterwards."

Draco finally pulled his gaze from the ground and stared at the brunette, with a jolt of admiration. He felt a bit like part of the audience, watching the world know the truth, and he felt a seated satisfaction settle in him, awaiting their reactions. He saw the fat journalist looked like he was about to protest but he silenced him with a menacing sneer. The Malfoy charm never wore away, and the journalist shrunk back under the withering look.

Hermione licked her lips, continuing as steadily as she could, "Firstly, I would like to say that it is true that Draco and I are together. It has not been long but like any starting relationship we are very close and happy in each other's company." She shared a small smile with Draco before her face turned even more serious, "However, any other statements made have been very incorrect."

Hermione paused again to knowingly look at Rita Skeeter who stood in the front of the crowd. She watched them curiously, her eyes shining brightly with the thought of more juicy information. Or how to warp whatever information would be given.

"What I will say next will shock most, if not all people but it is the truth and there is no point covering it up. The truth is that Draco Malfoy did not live in Spain for these past numerous years – but has actually been imprisoned in his own home."

A flurry of whispers and furious scribbling took place as people's eyes widened and everyone somehow managed to lean in closer to Hermione to see if they had actually heard properly.

"For so many years he has been imprisoned by an illegal Clariano spell cast by Ginny Potter. A memory charm was also put on the mansion, which meant people would not even remember that the Malfoy Manor existed – in fact I wouldn't have realized until I came across it quite accidentally on one of my work trips."

Hermione could have told everyone she was a unicorn, and their reactions would have been the same. However, the flood of questions remained constrained – if it shocked into silence, it was at least helpful for Hermione to continue.

"Draco only managed to escape a week ago and naturally he is accommodating to a world who has forgotten him. News articles taking everything out of context have been frankly disgusting – but now that the truth is out I hope that they will be stopped, purely out of the shame you should feel. This morning I put in a court order to have a charge put against Mrs. Ginevra Potter for the attempted murder and wrongful imprisonment of Mr. Draco Malfoy. There will be a court hearing in front of the Ministry Grand Jury in two weeks time. We ask that you remain sensitive as this is now a court procedural matter."

Hermione took a final breath in and then stepped back from the podium. She had rushed the last part, but now having said that aloud, felt like a triumphal victory had taken place. She felt like a great weight had been lifter off her shoulder.

As people realized she was finished, the uproar was immediate. Questions flew from everywhere, wild cries, many just asking her to repeat again what she said, for fear they had completely misheard her. Amongst them all Hermione saw Rita frozen in shock, staring at her hard – as if trying to figure something out.

Hermione smirked - let all those that taunted them eat their bitter words - then turned around and took Draco's hand. He smiled at her proudly and they both apparated away, from the shouting questions and frenzied mob to the solace of attempted privacy.

However, the news didn't melt away. It seemed like no one could get enough of it. Papers sprang everywhere, pages of information focused only on them, about the Clariano spell, about the Malfoys, about the Great War – digging up painful pasts and wondering how such a thing could be kept secret. The titles flew off the newsstands:

IS HERMIONE GRANGER TELLING THE TRUTH

LOCKED AWAY- A SECRET THAT MAY HAUNT THE WIZARDING WORLD AS WE KNOW IT

THE LIES OF AN OLD ENEMY- CAN WE BLEIEVE THEM?

A newspaper almost the same day sought out a comment from Ginny, picturing a rather bewildered and harassed Ginny on her doorstep, more pregnant than ever. "I don't know what this is but frankly, it is the most betrayed I have ever felt. I have never seen Draco since the war and Hermione is under a curse to spew such terrible, wicked lies." For publicity's sake, she managed to let a tear drop, and have her hand clutched firmly around her sensitive belly. There was no sign of her husband or child.

Hermione and Draco stayed safe at home, as they knew being seen in public would be a death call. Hermione had to put several shields on her house to make it impossible to find. Their hiding was a welcome call – and helped Hermione prepare for the court hearing which she knew would be difficult. However, she imagined that there was no way Ginny could get away with it - the hard cold evidence of facts would always win, certainly.

A few days later, they sat at the kitchen table together having received a letter from Ron. To say he was angry was an understatement. He was absolutely, utterly furious – his letter too full of expletives, mostly concerning what a horrible c*** Draco was and how stupid could Hermione be. Clearly he could not believe them.

"Are you going to reply to him?" Draco asked dryly, sitting across from Hermione at their kitchen island.

"No – of course not. Ron was always too emotional and sensitive. Everything is black and white – and to him you will always be..." Hermione pattered off unsure if she should say the word Death-Eater.

Draco rolled his eyes, taking another sip of the coffee but then smugly picked up the letter and lit it up with his wand. He seemed to like setting things ablaze.

There was a sudden knock on the door and the couple froze.

Who could that be? Did a reporter find them? Was it an angry member of the public who had tracked them down? They had had a few close calls.

Hermione pulled her wand out and gingerly stepped up to the door, peering cautiously through the keyhole. She pulled back and then turned to grin at Draco.

"Who is it?" the blonde demanded, more worried at Hermione's sudden genuine smile. The letter, now a little flickering ball of fire, reducing quickly to ash, made him look alarming, wielding it like a weapon that he was ready to throw at the intruder.

Beaming even more, Hermione pulled the door open to reveal Luna standing on the doorway – dressed completely in white, hair braided back and flowers hanging from her ears.

"Oh Hermione!" the petite blonde girl gushed, reaching up to hug Hermione. She welcomed herself in, giving Draco a cheery smile, completely ignoring the fact that he still clutched the ball of fire in defence. "Hello Draco!" she also reached up to hug him, pecking him delightfully on the cheek.

Draco shrank back. This was probably the only other contact he had with another human and he was not sure he was quite happy that it was with the goofy Ravenclaw girl.

"What are you doing here Luna? How did you find me?" Hermione queried as Luna seated herself on the kitchen stool.

Luna laughed, "Oh unlike those dumb reporters, I already knew where you lived. Besides the shields are focused on anyone with intention to ask you questions or cause harm – and I am here only to see that you are ok."

Hermione smiled gratefully at their guest. "That is lovely Luna. I...well I didn't expect any visitors, but thank you. It seems so many are unwilling to believe us."

"Oh don't worry," Luna turned to eye Draco who was watching her reproachfully from the kitchen, "I saw the news and I knew, as soon as I heard it all, that it was true. Everything made sense."

There was a sudden meow at Luna's feet and she looked down to see Masher staring up at her curiously.

 _Hooman…number 3._

"Oh hello beautiful. My, my – you look hurt. What happened to you?"

Hermione stared confused at the girl. What was she talking about? Draco seemed to pull himself up in anger and fear.

Masher seemed so happy to be touched by another human and he flounced into her lap purring delightfully, offering his belly tartly.

"So Neville said you went to Czechia?" Hermione said offering Luna a herbal tea, her favourite.

"Ah yes, to find fairies to harvest for a lucky potion."

"Excuse me?" Draco's voice interrupted dumbfounded.

Luna sipped the tea appreciatively before her hands popped into her pocket and retrieved a bottle. The lavender bottle twinkled prettily in her hand. She extended her hand, offering it to the couple, "Here, it is made of fairy potion is 10 times more powerful than Felix Felicis, effective on any human for a whole day. Quite a charm isn't it - something even Professor Snape would have paid dearly for"

Hermione took the bottle and stared at it wonderingly. "More powerful than the Felicis? Is it just made of fairy milk?"

Luna winked mysteriously, "I can't say. Some things I am afraid have to say secret. But by the way, it's for you"

Hermione glanced up sharply. "Luna?"

The blonde girl nodded eagerly, before looking meaningfully at Draco, "I think you need it more than me my lovelies. My father once had to go in front of the grand jury. You really should go and get them."

"Don't you like Ginny?" Draco interrupted, clearly suspicious.

Luna stared sadly at him, "I used to yes. However, if she did what she did, and in my heart I know the truth when it is told to me, then she really can no longer be a friend."

She stroked Masher softly, and then gazed at Draco, her eyes piercing, "All I want to know is if all the truth is told?"

Draco said nothing, staring at her frostily. Hermione knew Draco was probably still suspicious of any help from anyone so she pocketed the potion and then smiled gently, "Why don't you stay for dinner?"

"That sounds perfect." It was good to have a friend in what seemed like a sea of people who didn't believe or were unwilling to believe.

* * *

 **So not much - but setting up for the court scene. Till next week Friday!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The morning of the trial dawned before long – and for all the preparation in the world, there was still utter chaos in the Granger and Malfoy flat. Well really it was Hermione, who was rushing around fussing about with different files in a rather frantic state of order. The mountains of paper spread throughout the living room, teetering rather dangerously, but fortunately never falling over.

Draco remained motionless watching her from the kitchen table as she sorted and packed them away. He felt helpless, quietly staring at a cup of brewing coffee as his mind buzzed, floating a million miles away.

This would be the first time he would come face to face with Ginny. He wasn't sure what he would do when he saw her but he didn't feel the same positive energy that Hermione had displayed throughout this process. He was not assured enough to think he could control his anger if he did see her, let alone to keep his temper in check when thinking of having to recount painful details to the very instigator of his pain and an audience that would twist his words.

He remembered the countless years spent laying trapped in the same monotonous routine, his only freedom allowed in the form of sparks of imagination that plotted how he would one day make it out and seek revenge on Ginny. He admitted in his quietest, darkest thoughts he also pictured it being spread to Harry, the rest of the Weasleys and every single person that had brought him down through the years. However, that had included the studious, fiery-spirit of Hermione Granger as well, who had turned her back on her own friends to help him – there was no way he could do that.

Now here he was all these years later, potentially seeking his revenge, yet it wasn't comforting in the least. He was, as he began to realize very quickly, scared. Scared of seeing them, scared of having to go back to a dark past, scared of being judged by people he didn't know. Mostly, scared that the revenge he has so long yearned for would never come. That any sentence wouldn't replace the swish of an apt spell to seek the same sort of pain in Ginny.

Hermione snapped him out of his reverie, when she slammed her hand down on the table in front of him. He jumped, only realizing she had placed the little jar of lucky potion in front of him.

"We're ready Draco. I've got everything. I just need…I guess, we might need a little luck." Hermione swallowed hard – she had not let fear show before because she knew it would distract her from her work but now that there was no more she could do, the work all buried in folders in her bag, and so the dread filtered out unchecked.

Draco made a face, "We've been over this and I don't want to take that. What if it's poisoned?"

Hermione sighed. She had much more serious matters to deal with, "Look I have checked over and over again. I promise there isn't anything."

Draco shrugged, "I don't care; I'm not taking it."

Hermione had to remind herself to count to ten – sometimes, it really was like dealing with a child. "Alright here, look, Draco I'll take a little sip. Ok? To show you." He made no response as she tipped the jar a little and watched as a trickle poured out and dripped into her open mouth. Hermione was pleasantly surprised to find out that it tasted extremely sweet – a bubbly sensation immediately started tingling through her before it settled in a fierce warmth at the bottom of her belly. She placed it again on the table, the top off, and raised her eyebrows. "It tastes good, now just try a sip."

Draco stared at her with piercing eyes. He didn't want to tell Hermione that the real reason he didn't want to take it was because he didn't believe in such nonsense as luck anymore. Luck didn't help him in the past when he was stuck for over 10 years in the manor.

Seeing his stubbornness Hermione's eyes softened slightly, and she reached over to cup his face. "Draco" she whispered softly. "Whatever happens I've got your back. You will get the justice you deserve. I just want you to take a bit of luck to calm your nerves – I know how nervous you are. Every little helps."

Draco tried to smile reassuringly back at her, not wanting her to see his own worries, but it was more of a gentle grimace. He reached over and kissed her softly, their lips drifting back together for another kiss. "I love you Hermione. Whatever happens – suppose I owe you a thank you."

Hermione smiled back at him and brushed a hair from his forehead, "I love you too".

"I'm still not taking it" he added, laughing as she pinched his waist playfully.

*CRASH*

They both whirled around to find Masher had tipped the bottle over the side of the counter, to where it lay crushed in a million pieces. He proudly stood over the mess, joyously licking up the rest of what remained on the floor.

Both Hermione and Draco quietly hope that that didn't bode bad luck.

* * *

The court room was abuzz. This was to be the biggest trial since the sentencing of the Death Eaters after the Great war. Everyone was packed inside, seats crammed with rows and rows of wizards. There were furious whispers amongst everyone – some whispers hoping that Draco would be condemned, some even quieter whispers saying that maybe they should give Draco a chance to hear him out. A flurry of media sat in the front seats but remained restrained, something they were clearly not pleased about; they were not allowed to speak or take photographs of the court room. They could only write down in furious scribbles what went down. Rita Skeeter had made sure to position herself right in the front, wearing an iridescent green dress, the same colour as her animagus, so that she was unmistakable.

The judges sat in a semi-circle at the front of the room, their podiums raised so much that people had to strain to look up at their serious faces, all of them wearing fearsome purple robes. In the middle sat the head judge who was none other than the Prime Minister of the UK, a flourished wizard in her own regard but one who also held the highest political position in the UK – standing at a perfect position to quell the tensions between the wizarding and muggle world. Her name was Wilma Diggory (a long-distant relation to the famous Cedric Diggory) and praised by many for being strict but fair. Wilma had been called upon for the very fact that this case had gotten so much limelight and hype up to this date.

She now sat sternly gazing at the crowd. Her instructions had been clear - putting aside all history and recent media articles they were to base their judgement on what was to be said in the courtroom and nothing else.

The doors suddenly whirled open and the silence that fell almost immediately, indicated that Hermione and Draco had entered. Following them, rather cautiously was Masher. He had refused to be left at home, knowing that this was going to be one of the biggest days for Draco, and he had pulled a right big tantrum, having wanted to be by their side. They had finally relented.

Hermione tried to avoid the gazes of everyone, clutching her folders under her and scurrying forward to their table. They were a few minutes late – security had been extremely tight at the door and they had been triple-checked before they were let through.

At another table a few metres from them, already sat Ginny and her representative – Daniel Byrson, a very famous, expensive lawyer who was known for his theatrical manner and powerful speeches. They watched Hermione and Draco, clearly smug that the other side were so disorganized that they had turned up late.

Wilma Diggory took note – everyone was here – and cleared her throat. The whole court room instantly looked at her and she appraised the room with her formidable stern scowl that showed she was a no nonsense person.

"It goes without saying that today's trial is one of significant importance" she started, "I will expect the same courtesy to sensitivities as I would expect in any normal court cases – no questions, no disruptions, each side will have the opportunity to lay their claim, the main claimant and defendant can be interviewed by both sides, witnesses can be produced as evidence through testimonies when interviewing the main claimant and defendant…"

As Wanda continued Hermione's gaze shifted slightly to the crowd. There were so many people, all staring in tense anticipation at her. Her gaze stopped when she met a familiar pair of green eyes. Harry stared back at her from one of the first pews. His gaze revealed nothing but there was no usual angry scowl from the previous times they had crossed paths. When she locked gaze with him he nodded, so small Hermione thought she imagined it but she latched onto it with a desperation – could it be that he believed her? Maybe Ginny's defence was not going to be to deny the whole thing. It would after all be pretty foolhardy to do that with the evidence against her. However, knowing the truth would Harry still stand with her? Hermione was still very unsure about that.

She continued her gaze in the crowd and saw many of her colleagues and old classmates, all staring with either hostility, curiosity or a mixture of both. At the back she saw Luna who gave her a tiny wave and a huge smile. She was sitting next to Neville and Blaise. Hermione nodded back in greeting. Blaise squirmed uncomfortably under Hermione's gaze, clearly nervous.

Her gaze drifted back to her table and she positioned the folders again in the right order. She glanced at Draco quickly but he sat motionless, his face staring hard at the table, his hands clenched so tightly under the table that his fists were turning red. He didn't raise his head at all to look either at Wanda or Ginny. Thinking of the ginger girl, Hermione peeked over at her.

Ginny also stared hard ahead of her. She had chosen to wear a peach coloured dress which made her look younger and very pretty – Hermione suddenly wondered if that was part of a set-up. Get her to seem more likeable and vulnerable to the judges. Maybe she should have dressed up Draco the same – instead of the grey sweater, dark jeans and laced up black boots that he wore. She quickly ushered those thoughts away as she knew that she had to have confidence in herself, if anything to wipe the gloating smirk traced on Ginny's lips.

As if noticing her stare, Ginny turned around to look at her and then raised her eyebrows haughtily, before eyeballing her evilly.

Hermione could only roll her eyes internally and then turn to stare at Wanda who was still reading off the rights for both parties. The brunette was glad that it was Wanda who was in charge but she was not sure about the other eight judges who sat around Wanda and looked rather menacingly down at Draco. Hermione had to remind herself that they probably always looked like that. Masher mewed softly from where he sat next to her.

 _Hoomans._

Hermione shook her head disapprovingly at the silver cat – Masher had to remain quiet the whole court scene. That had been the promise for taking him along. The cat sighed but then curled up and cocked his head as if listening to Wanda.

"Ms. Hermione Granger, as representative for Mr. Draco Malfoy and the claimant pursuing an action against Mrs. Ginerva Potter would you like to come forward and make your opening statement?"

This was it. Hermione took a deep breath in, then stood up and went to the podium at the front of the room, facing the judges.

"Honourable judges we are here today to seek justice," she paused and made sure to look at everyone in the room. Let them all feel guilty if they must for being passive.

Raising her voice, Hermione continued, "Justice is simple especially where the cold hard facts of evidence show that there has been a gross miscarriage of injustice. Today looking at the audience, I know that a lot of you will not choose to believe us. Because why would you? Why would the 'good' do anything bad? And why should the 'bad' deserve justice anyway? I am here to challenge you on both accounts. I, myself, questioned Mr. Malfoy. After all, if there is any person in the room, I am as equally entitled as most people to be angry at him for the rest of my life. However, that was ten years ago. People change, lives changed, and we now live in a society that is fair and just. Remember, we need to put aside our own personal emotions and see a person who has been locked in their own home – trapped in a prison, from no human contact for over ten years. Let me repeat, not a smile, not a word, nothing from another person for over ten years. Imagine that – what that would do to anyone? He is a human being, a normal wizard like any of us. A child when the crimes were committed and one who was found not guilty in the eyes of the law."

Hermione turned to gaze pointedly at Ginny before turning to look up again at the judges, "It is not in our hands to then determine whether or not that means we should create our own prison from magic that is so dark it is not taught or even allowed in some of the most evil places. However, that was exactly what Mrs. Ginerva Potter did. She knew very much what was evil, illegal and painful and that what she did was wrong. Pure and simple. The fact that she stands now with no remorse for actions that are so objectively wrong, shows that we cannot side with her. Justice is for all. For those who fell but want to get back up. For those who can't seek it. For those who have wronged and been wronged in the worst of ways. The case is simple – the defendant did something wrong and no matter the past, she deserves to be held accountable. Because what society can we call ourself if we turn a blind eye to wrong just because the victim is not the perfect victim? I will hope you seek justice and take a stand against the prejudices of a war – show us we are a society that respects justice for all, no matter an ex-Deatheater or not. "

Taking a final deep breath, Hermione sat back down. There were a wave of mutterings as she finished and a few shuffles in the back, as more wizards poured into the room, clamouring to get a better view. Everyone was packed tightly like sardines, but no one seemed to mind if that meant a view of what was taking place.

Wanda cleared her throat again to get the attention of the room. "Thank you – and now Mr. Byrson?"

Mr. Byrson nodded and then strode forward, choosing to ignore the podium and instead leisurely pace in front of the court room.

"Honourable judges, the other side wants us to believe that the world is painted black and white. Wrong and right. Justice and injustice. How very childish! Everyone knows the world is never black and white and simple. It is grey. Splotches of grey, all over. Now, the defence will uphold that Mrs. Ginerva Potter did nothing wrong. In fact, she was acting in the best interest of everyone when she did what she did. Now we know, she is ashamed of what she did – which are the reasons for her initial denial. However, why should she be ashamed? Was her husband ashamed when he killed the most feared wizard in the world? I mean, he killed someone – that is a gross miscarriage of injustice is it not? Yet, he is objectively a hero. And so, I will say is his wife too. Isn't it ironic? The claimants talk about justice but it is actually out client who took the brave steps, no actually, courageous leaps to ensure that justice was actually brought about. She didn't kill a man. She jailed him, because he rightfully deserved to be in jail. Am I right? He deserved to be in jail and because he was the darling Malfoy prince he wasn't. Am I not right?"

A huge well of cheering erupted in the crowd but was immediately stopped by a loud bang from Wanda's gavel. "We will have absolute silence while the defence is laying their claim. You may continue ."

"Sorry your honour", Daniel bowed his head respectfully before continuing, "I am at fault. I incited them. The same way Mr. Malfoy's wrongful evasion of justice incited my client to take justice into her own hands. The defence would just like to claim that yes Mrs. Ginerva Potter did use the Clariano spell to imprison Mr. Malfoy".

Again there was a huge flurry of whispers that had to be quietened again by Wanda's gavel.

Daniel's voice rose loudly now as he stared at Draco angrily, "However, if we are going to talk about justice on this stage then we beg our esteemed judges to consider what actually is this justice that the opposing side are talking about? Like self-defence, my client was acting for the better good, for all people, for the safety of our community. Cold hard facts does not replace emotions of fear, anger and sadness. In the remnants of the war, justice was not done and our Mrs. Ginny Potter chose to do it herself. Was she wrong in doing so? That can be subjective. However, she was right that it was the best decision for all. I will show to the judges that her decision saved lives and protected us from…him" he said pointing at Draco.

" Finally, we ask that you forgive Mrs. Potter and let her lead her normal life again so that she can continue being a loving wife, mother and important community member". With that Mr. Byrson took a deep sigh, bowed his head respectfully and then walked back to his seat.

Wanda nodded, then continued "We will start first with the claimant, could you please come to the stand – Mr. Draco Malfoy."

The lead judge motioned for him to take his seat at the podium at the front.

For the first time throughout the whole speeches, Draco finally stirred taking a moment to breathe before standing up. Hermione smiled at him assuredly, and whispered under her breath, "You've got this. Remember our preparation." Draco grimaced at the thought – they had indeed spent countlesss nights up grilling and rehearsing what he should say.

He took a seat, in a position that forced him to look directly at Ginny – which he did surprisingly unflinchingly. Hermione was worried though when she saw his fist clench as if ready to strike and so she leaped up and immediately launched into her questions.

"Mr. Draco Malfoy for how long were you imprisoned?"

"10 years 134 days."

"That is a long time. And in all this time you were unable to leave the Manor?"

"Yes. I couldn't leave."

"What would happen if you did try to leave?"

"I would get burns all over my body but mainly to my most vulnerable areas like the neck and shoulder."

"Can you show people these?"

Draco nodded, standing up to lift of shirt completely. There was utter silence as people took him in, his dark ugly scars seared painfully into his skin.

"Thank you. You can put your shirt back on."

"I'm sure she never says that to him" someone muttered, which reverberated in the silence.

Wanda shot a dark look to the crowd – how dare someone disturb her court room.

"Silence. Ms. Hermione Granger, while I appreciate evidence needing to be shown I ask that you be cautionary. There are children here as well."

Hermione nodded, "Sorry your honour. I felt the brutality of the scars needed to be seen for all. Mr. Malfoy, could you please describe those years spent in the Manor locked away?"

"They were the darkest days of my life. No words can describe it properly."

"I can imagine. You missed out on the opportunity to live your life? A life that you had always dreamt about?"

"Yes I did. I actually wanted to take time to travel the world and go places my father never let me. He always told me that I had a duty but after he died I thought I was free to finally find solace, some sort of grievance and to reflect on the mistakes I had done."

"So you went from one prison to another really?"

"You could say so. A mental to a physical one, yeah."

"Who did this to you Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco's eyes swiveled to Ginny and his lips tightened into a thin line. He was getting angrier, which was not good.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione prodded gently as he stared at the ginger aggressively, "I need a vocal answer."

"Her. That bitc- Ginny. Ginny Weasley"

Hermione bit her lip. He was getting irate – she needed him to calm down and seem approachable. She didn't need people hating on him more than they needed to.

"Do you mean Mrs. Ginerva Potter?"

Realising his mistake, Draco nodded, "Yes – I forget how many things change since I've been out."

"That's quite alright. What helped you get through those years Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco turned to stare at Hermione and recalled back to their long nights of practice. Right, show some sensitivity. He shrugged, "A lot of things. Reading, playing the violin, exploring the place, keeping the company of Masher."

Draco smiled at his cat who sat watching them intensely. Masher, realizing he was being talked about let a big woop and said _Draco my friend_. Knowing he needed to be quiet, his eyes opened wide in apology and he shrunk back.

Hermione smiled at him comfortingly, before turning back to Draco "Masher being your cat and only company all these years?"

Draco nodded sadly, "All the house-elves left after a while. And the paintings decided I was too weak to be considered a Malfoy anymore, so they refused to speak to me either. Probably for the better."

"I understand how painful this is to you. Thank you. No more questions at this point in time" Hermione nodded, gave a last comforting smile to Draco and then went back to her seat.

Daniel Byrson shuffled his papers around and then stood up, sizing up Draco. He smiled, almost evilly.

"This manor that you were stuck in is no longer there right?"

Draco frowned. "It's there."

"Ah, I mean it's a little burnt into ashes, isn't it?"

"Yes. I burnt it. I never wanted to see it ever again."

"Ah. Hmmm. How very convenient."

"I don't know how that is convenient when there is so much other evidence."

"That's true – neither here or there I suppose. Just I would quite have liked to see this Manor – or should I say palace. Quite hard to consider such a beautiful, huge home a prison, isn't it?"

"I don't think you would say the same if you were trapped there or had lived there your whole life. My worst memories were all there."

Hermione nodded – good, Draco was definitely scoring points.

"Maybe. Still, it's huge" Daniel pressed on, "How many rooms?"

"I don't know"

"Sorry, you don't know?"

"There are a lot."

"Oh" the lawyer paused dramatically. "You don't know. Hmmm, funny you see most 'prisoners' really only see one room, without a window, bars around them, you know. The usual. You seem to have had a whole palace to yourself. Quite a bit better off than most, won't you agree? Mind you, no elves so no servants, means you probably had to do everything by yourself for once in your life."

Draco didn't reply, staring angrily at the lawyer in front him. He didn't know who he was but he secretly vowed to track down and haunt the rest of his family for the rest of his life.

"Talking about the elves – you said they just left?"

"Yes. I set them free."

"You set them free? You expect us to believe that?"

"Yes."

"But elves are servants."

"They were loyal and couldn't leave so long as they were bound to me. I set them free – it seemed like the right thing to do."

"You do still realise Mr. Malfoy why I find that hard to believe? Elves are servants, they've always been to the Malfoy line. What's to not say that you had them killed and burnt the house down to cover that up?"

"Oh come on, that is speculative and absolutely ridiculous" Hermione shouted.

Wanda slammed her gavel down, "Ms. Granger, such requests are not seen as valid in a wizarding court. We will hear everything and make our own judgements."

Hermione bit down hard on her lip to stop herself from arguing further, but she seethed internally.

Draco stared at him coldly, "I would gain absolutely nothing from that."

"Would you not? I don't know what ex-Deatheaters gain pleasure from but I thought Death-Eaters took pleasure from quite strange things that normal people don't. Things like death and pain? You know things a just society don't really like."

"I never did and I never will."

"Very well. If you say so but you do understand though that is all subjective. All we have to rely on is your word?"

"Yes"

"No further questions."

Hermione stood up again and approached Draco.

"Can you describe the state of the manor when I first met you a few months ago?"

"It was bad. I had lost my will and did nothing to the manor. I spent a lot of my time trying to occupy myself but after a while I think I just used to sit and do nothing."

"How would you say you felt?"

"Sad and desperate. A feeling of such despair I would never want anyone to feel."

"And yet even in this state you let your elves go?"

"Yes. It was the only option. I guess at some point I saw through my self-hatred that this was my fault. Maybe if I wasn't a Malfoy, I was to be condemned."

Hermione nodded understandingly, "But you didn't choose to be a Malfoy. You did choose to do, though, something no Malfoy has ever done and let your elves go willingly?"

"Yes."

"And there are ways to prove this is it not? Like the fact that a few of those elves actually moved to France to work as cooks for a wizarding school." At this Hermione triumphantly passed on the evidence of this to the judges who made a record of it. Sneaking a look at the defence lawyer, the Gryffindor was pleased to see his face blotch slightly red. Good that would serve him making such speculations without bothering to do proper research.

"Changing the topic slightly Mr. Malfoy" Hermione continued, "I now want to ask about reports that you were in Spain. Do you wonder how something like that would have come about?"

"I have no idea. My grandfather used to have a house there – I guess someone assumed I'd moved there or something"

"Or maybe someone connected the dots, made plans, set up diversions so no one would question."

"I- maybe. If they hated me that much I guess."

"The claimants would like to present evidence from a fellow wizard, a Mr. Blaise Zabbini."

Everyone's eyes in the courtroom turned to stare at Blaise who shrunk under the curious gazes, his eyes sheepishly dropping to the floor. He was someone who had tried so hard to integrate back into society which had been quite difficult as an ex-Deatheater. He had been worried initially about providing evidence for someone like Draco but he finally relented after Hermione's thorough persuasion. She had a knack of empathizing well and reminding him of the fact that him and Draco had been so close – almost like brothers.

Hermione offered a moving photo to the judges in the front. Wanda set it up so that the whole audience could see. In it Blaise came up on screen and one could hear Hermione's voice in the background telling him he can start his testimony now.

On the screen, Blaise wet his lip then started:

"I last saw Draco Malfoy, like 11 years ago. We were very close but Draco changed after the war. He became very withdrawn and cold to everyone he knew. I figured it was because his old man died but it was still strange. Yeah. Thought he was being just a cheeky snake and needed some time on his own, you know. Anyway, after a few months I tried to check in on him but I couldn't find him anywhere. Actually, I couldn't find the manor, on any map or anything, which made me very suspicious. So I filed a report with the Wizarding Ministry to find out. Anyway the case ended up in Harry Potter's hands and he came back a few days later saying he had received evidence that Draco had moved to Spain and wanted the Manor hidden so that people wouldn't try to, I guess, actively find it like I was. I never asked any further – I was hurt. I thought Draco had shut me out completely. So many of my old friends did."

In the background one could hear Hermione persist, "And any more direct connection with Mrs. Ginerva Potter?"

Blaise thought hard but then said, "In hindsight, I do remember that Mr. Potter's wife, then his fiancée actually, was working for a short time as his secretary. I'm guessin' she would have had like the perfect opportunity to have read everything about my request and to have produced evidence otherwise."

The reel stopped and Hermione turned to Draco once more. The blonde was staring shocked at the real Blaise in the crowd. This was the first time he had heard this (not being allowed to hear all the evidence) and he felt a stirring of something deep in his heart. Was it happiness? Happiness that someone had actually tried to look for him.

"Mr. Malfoy, what do you take of this?"

Draco shook his head and turned to Hermione, "I…I don't know. I mean, yeah, Blaise and I were really good friends and it's true I would have told him everything."

"So you think Mrs. Potter would have possibly doctored up evidence so people wouldn't know."

"Yeah"

"Thus implying she knew what she was doing was wrong and was trying to cover it up. A sign your honourable judges, that the characteristics the defense would ike to portray her as are not actually true - she's a conniving, cold-hearted and meticulous coward." With that Hermione nodded, "Thank you. No more questions."

Daniel Byrson took a bit longer to stand up, shuffling his papers around before he finally stood up and then approached Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy tell me more about your cat."

Draco frowned, "Masher?"

"Yes."

"I don't know what you want to know."

"Hmmm. I want to know Mr. Malfoy when a cat learns how to speak so well?"

There was silence. Draco didn't say anything but Hermione saw his face turn a whiter shade of pale.

Daniel cocked his head, "Now there are some animals that can speak but that is because they are animagus or…because they have some human spirit in them."

Draco was definitely sweating now. His eyes swiveled to Hermione but she couldn't do anything.

Slowly her mind started piecing together things she didn't realise. The fact Masher never stepped outside the Manor. The fact Masher looked as weak and sick when Draco had fallen sickr. The fact that his fur was such an odd colour. Luna's comments when she saw him, someone who was able to detect emotions unlike any other wizard. No, it couldn't be.

Hermione felt sick even as she quickly began to realise what was happening. With a satisfied smile, Mr. Byrson turned to stare at the whole crowd before announcing, "Unless, this cat right here is a hocrux".

There was such a silence, so quiet that not even a breath could be heard. It made sense, he was a hocrux. Hermione could have slapped herself – how could she have missed that? She had hunted hocruxes for a living. Indeed, Masher was a special case - it couldn't be the Mr. Byrson found that out on the spot. He was told that somehow.

Mr. Byrson continued dryly, "And under law that was passed five years ago, all hocruxes are to be eradicated at first instance."

"NO!" Draco shouted.

Mr. Byrson looked up at Wanda, who for the first time in her career found herself frozen, It took her a moment before she said, "I…yes. That…that is true".

Daniel nodded then raised his wand and shot a cursing spell at Masher, who only managed to squeal before it hit him. Draco ran from his chair, ignoring the shout from Wanda for him to remain seated as he sank to the floor next to his cat, clutching the animal to his chest, tears running freely from his face.

"You cunts" he shouted, "He was just a cat. Yes I made him into a hocrux but he was dying. Yes, maybe I thought if I made a hocrux I could get Masher to go through the barrier but…bu-….oh god, he's gone. He's gone. Fuck you all."

Hermione could only watch on helplessly, seeing before her, for the first time, a person she did not recognize at all.

* * *

 **Author's Note: sorry for the delay but I kept rewriting and rewriting this chapter, never fully satisfied. I hope it is made up by the fact that this chapter is the length of two of my normal chapters!**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy it as it is. I am very very very excited/ scared to hear your comments and thoughts! Till soon :)  
**


End file.
